Forever together
by FleurCannibale
Summary: Plus jamais.Plus jamais je ne veux que nous soyons séparer!Que les dangers,les vampires sanguinaires et même la mort vienne!Nous serons toujours ensemble.Suite d'Hésitation E/B Lisez & reviewez svp!
1. Prologue

L'univers de Twilight ne m'appartient pas sauf dans mes rêves.

Forever together

De là où j'étais je pouvais voir ma maison mais je restais concentré sur un petit bouleau dont les feuilles bougèrent légérement puis se stabilisérent.

Je me demanda un instant pourquoi cet arbre me fascinait tant,il n'avait rien d'exeptionnel !

Rien !

Mon souffle se fit erratique et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent,il n'y avait rien !

Edward était parti !

Soudain je vis mes mains pâlir et se rider comme tout le reste de mon hurlais son nom pour qu'il revienne,qu'il ne me laisse pas mais la réonse vint d'une voix féminine « C'est fini,tu ne le reverras plus jamais ».

C'est à ce moment-là que je me réveillais,hurlant toujours.

_EDWARD !EDWARD !EDWARD !

Au bout de quelques instants je me rendis compte qu'il me serrait dans ses bras et murmurait des mots tendres à l'oreille mais j'avais été trop occupée à m'époumoner pour m'en apercevoir.

Je me détendis instantanément et plongeait dans ses bras avant de…éclater de rire !?

Edward qui avait senti mes muscles se relacher ne compris pas cette brusque hilarité et s'inquiéta d'autant plus.

J'essayais de retrouver mon calme mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire et je ne savais même pas pourquoi !Il n'y avait rien qui puisse expliquer que je sois en train de rire en ce moment !

Pourtant je continuais puis retrouvais peu à peu mon calme et prise d'une soudaine fatigue me blottissais un peu plus dans ses bras.

Il fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur mon front.

_Mon dieu,Bella tu es bouillante.

J'avais l'esprit embrumé et essayait de trouver une phrase cohérente à dire.

_Jacob aussi avant qu'il ne se transforme en loup-garou.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir réussi vu la tête qu'il fit à ses mots,il hésita entre l'inquiétude et le rire puis opta pour un demi-sourire moqueur (il voulait que ma fièvre augmente ou quoi !).

_Je ne penses pas que tu te transformes en loup-garou !Je crois plutôt que tu as une bonne grippe !


	2. Grippe

__Une grippe ? Mais il ne faut pas que tu restes alors !_,m'exclamais-je

Edward me lança un regard surpris.

__Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_

__Je ne veux pas te passer ma grippe !_

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me regardais comme si j'étais folle, je voulais juste qu'il ne tombe pas malade !C'était tout sauf agréable !J'avais un affreux mal de tête et n'arrivais pas à penser correctement.

__Bella, je suis un vampire_, me dit-il comme si il s'adressait à un enfant de cinq ans.

__Je sais tu me l'as déjà dit ! En fait non,tu ne me l'as pas dit, je l'ai appris grâce aux légendes Quileutes et ils vous appellent les Sang-Froid. Mais d'ailleurs est-ce que vous avez du sang ? Pas celui que vous buvez, du sang qui coulerait dans vos veines parce que si non…_

Il me fixait comme une malade mais une malade mentale ! Il mit fin à mon discours sans queue ni tête en me coupant la parole.

__Je parlais du fait que les vampires ne tombent pas malades. Pour le sang, les nouveaux-nés en ont mais pas les vampires adultes. Et tu ferais mieux de dormir, tu dis n'importe quoi !_,finit-il en riant.

Je me sentis soudain très bête. Bien sûr que les vampires ne peuvent pas attraper la grippe ! Mes joues s'empourprèrent et il passa sa main froide dessus.

__Pas la peine de rougir, ton visage est déjà écarlate à cause de la fièvre !_

Cette foi-ci je réussis à retenir la pensée débile qui me traversa l'esprit « Il fait nuit, tu ne pas le voir » et j'hochais simplement la tête.

Il déplaça sa main de ma joue à mon front puis enleva la couverture qui nous séparait et m'attira contre lui.

__J'adore avoir la grippe !_ marmonnais-je la tête enfouit dans son cou de marbre.

Il sourit et me déposa un baiser sur le front.

__Ce que tu peux fragile ! _dit-il lorsque je fus secoué de frissons.

__Si tu me mordais, je ne le serais plus !_

__Je croyais que tu adorais la grippe !_,rit-il

Je grommelais quelques mots intelligibles même pour lui.

__Mon père ! _dis-je en me redressant d'un coup

Edward soupira puis me ramena contre lui.

__Il faisait une ronde cette nuit, il te l'a dit après que je sois parti pour que je ne le sache pas et quand tu t'es couché il a débranché la batterie de ta voiture. Si il avait été là il serait déjà venu te voir, tu as hurlé pendant au moins dix minutes ! D'ailleurs tu as rêvé de quoi ?_

__Je ne me sens pas bien_, dis-je d'une voix plaintive

Il fit la moue peu convaincue par ma soudaine baisse de forme.

__Alors dors !_

Il commença à fredonner ma berceuse et je sombrais aussitôt.

Je m'étirais, j'avais un mal de tête horrible et des courbatures dans chacun de mes muscles, d'ailleurs je ne savais pas que j'en avais autant !

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas j'étais en sueur et ma gorge me brûlait !

J'entendis le plus beau son du monde :le rire d'Edward près de moi et tournai la tête.

__Tu n'as plus l'air d'aimer autant la grippe que la nuit dernière !_ se moqua-t-il

__C'est parce que la nuit dernière je ne me sentais pas aussi mal et que ça me donnait une excuse pour être dans des bras !_

Il me fit ce demi-sourire qui me faisait craquer et mon cœur s'emballa une fois de plus.

__Charlie est ici et si ils nous trouvaient tout les deux au lit ils pourraient se faire des idées !_

Malheureusement c'était impossible qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit avant le mariage, j'étais tombé sur le « homme » au monde qui était contre le sexe avant le mariage ! Oui les gentlemans existent encore mais ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose !

Charlie…Si il était là alors c'était le matin.

__Quelle heure est-il ?_demandais-je à mon vampire adoré

__7h30, Charlie est en train de se rendre compte qu'il manque quelque chose mais n'a pas encore trouvé quoi._

Je fronçais les sourcils, c'était plutôt le genre de ma mère de passer son temps à chercher ses affaires !

__Et qu'est-ce qui lui manque ?_demandais-je

__Toi ! Enfin il s'est aperçu de l'absence de son petit déjeuner avant de remarquer la tienne !_,rit-il

Je ris à mon tour mais c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Mon rire se transforma en quinte de toux et je suffoquais tandis qu'Edward, inquiet pour moi, c'était rapproché de lit.

Il passa sa main dans mon dos et la toux se calma enfin.

__Merci._

Il garda sa main dans mon dos puis fronça les sourcils.

__Charlie monte voir ce que tu fais, je passe par la fenêtre et je reviens dès qu'il est parti._

__Mais et le lycée ?_

__J'ai déjà eu mon bac pas mal de fois et ce n'est pas en ratant une journée de cours que je n'aurais pas celui-ci !_

Je souris heureuse de passer la journée rien qu'avec lui.

Si je n'avais pas été malade ça aurait été parfait ! Le problème c'est que si j'avais été en bonne santé j'aurais été au lycée !

__Et Bella n'oublie pas de dire à ton père que tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure pour me dire que tu étais malade sinon il ne comprendra pas pourquoi je ne viens pas te chercher._

J'hochais la tête et il sortit tandis que j'entendais les pas de Charlie dans les escaliers.


	3. Interrogatoire

Réponse aux réviews :

LoVeSway :Pour Charlie il devait être encore dans le coltard et il se dit « Il manque quelque chose. » et tout d'un coup « Mon petit-déjeuner ! » et « Oh mince il manque aussi Bella » XD

Pour le rêve c'est celui du chapitre 1 et elle ne veut pas le dire à Edward car elle sait que ça le fera souffrir d'apprendre qu'elle fait encore des cauchemars sur la période où il l'a quitté.

Istehar :En fait j'avais envie que le début de ma fic soit humoristique et j'ai pensé qu'avec la grippe Bella ferait de belles bourdes !

Sinon je ne penses pas que Jacob ne fera ne serait-ce qu'une apparition dans ma fic, je ne le supportes pas.

Pitchoungirl :Merci, je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic drôle.

Dodie57 :Je te remercies pour ta review !

C'est vrai que Bella dit vraiment n'importe quoi à cause de la fièvre !

Elle en oublie presque que Edward est un vampire XD

Ccilia :Ma fic sera assez longue (enfin je pense je l'ai pas encore écrite mais dans ma tête c'est long^^) et la grippe est un prétexte pour que le début soit drôle puis un événement va tout faire basculer^^.

___________________________________________________________________________

Charlie entra dans ma chambre et s'approcha de mon lit.

__Bella, tu vas être en retard au lycée !_

Je sortis ma tête des couvertures et je ne devais vraiment pas avoir bonne mine car cela suffit à lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas en état d'aller en cours aujourd'hui.

__Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette_, constata-t-il

Je n'avais pas l'air dans mon assiette !? J'avais l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur m'était passé dessus ! Enfin j'avais déjà vu mon pire ma fréquentation du surnaturel et ma maladresse m'avaient souvent conduite à l'hôpital.

__Je crois que je ferais mieux de rester à la maison aujourd'hui_.

Charlie hocha la tête, pensif.

__Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie ?_

__Non ! _Vas-y Bella dis-lui carrément qu'Edward reste avec toi !_Je suis sûrement contagieuse,je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade à cause de moi._

Charlie hocha une nouvelle fois la tête mais il ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu, je me mis alors à tousser. Initialement je voulais simuler une quinte de toux mais au final ma toux devint réelle et je recommençais à suffoquer.

Ma toux du convaincre Charlie car il s'écarta de moi, n'ayant apparemment aucune envie d'attraper ma grippe.

__Oui je crois que ce serait plus prudent que tu restes seule et que tu prennes ça. _Il montra du doigt une pile de médicaments qui se trouvaient sur ma table de nuit. _Tu as été chez le médecin hier soir ?_

Non mais Edward avait du aller chercher tout ça chez son père pendant la nuit ce qui était impossible de dire à Charlie.

__Oui, j'y suis allé après ton départ._

__Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis avec la camionnette ?_

Il avait l'air suspicieux, ma camionnette avait beau être d'un certain âge elle marchait très bien ! Je me souvins alors qu'Edward m'avait dit que mon père avait débranché la batterie avant de partir ! Il fallait que je trouve un mensonge en vitesse !

__Si, elle n'a pas démarré._

J'avais la grippe et mon cerveau marchait au ralenti alors il me fallait un peu de temps pour trouver un bobard !

__Alors comment es-tu allé chez le médecin ?_

__C'est Carlisle qui est venu ici, je l'ai appelé à l'hôpital et il est passé après avoir fini sa garde. D'ailleurs Edward ne viendra pas ce matin comme son père l'a prévenu que j'étais malade._

Vraiment bien trouvé ce mensonge, je n'aurais même pas à faire semblant d'appeler Edward ! Charlie acquiesça puis sortit de ma chambre après m'avoir souhaité de passer une bonne journée, sa phrase aurait pu être ridicule vu que j'étais malade comme un chien mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que j'allais passé la journée avec Edward…

Je sentis un léger souffle sur ma joue qui m'apprit que mon amoureux était de retour.

Edward s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur le front.

__Ton père a raison tu devrais prendre tes médicaments._

__Quand est-ce que tu a été les chercher ? Tu m'as laissé ?_ lui demandais-je faussement outrée

__Oui cette nuit quand tu dormais mais je ne suis pas parti longtemps._

__D'abord tu n'es pas médecin alors tu ne peux pas savoir si c'est bien une grippe que j'ai ! _

J'avais envie de bougonner c'était plus fort que moi,en fait j'étais soulagée de ne pas m'être réveillée pendant son absence, mon cauchemar était encore vivace dans mon esprit et si il n'avait pas été là à mon réveil j'aurais certainement paniquée.

Ce rêve était vraiment étrange, tellement réel… C'était certainement parce que cette situation m'était déjà arrivée mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais entendu une voix de femme.

__Bella !_

Sa voix de velours avait des accents impatients ce qui indiquaient que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'appelait.

__Hein ? Désolé je pensais à autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?_

__Je disais que tu as une grippe et que si je le sais c'est parce que je suis un vampire donc tu prends tes médicaments._

Je poussais un soupir je n'allais pas pouvoir y échapper.

Je pris une des boîtes de cachets et il me tendit une bouteille d'eau.

__Il faudra que tu dises à Carlisle de confirmer à mon père qu'il est venu ici hier soir. _

__D'accord, Charlie n'a pas été très convaincu par ton histoire._

__Pourquoi ? J'ai trouvé que c'était un bon mensonge !_

J'étais un peu déçue que Charlie ne m'ait pas cru, j'étais assez fière de moi et quasiment certaine qu'il avait gobé mon histoire !

__En effet te connaissant c'est plutôt un bon mensonge mais les médecins ne se déplacent pas avec autant de médicaments !_

Il m'énervait avec sa logique imparable, en même temps il avait une centaine d'année d'expérience dans le mensonge **lui**. Moi je n'étais qu'une débutante et portant j'arrivais à garder son secret. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à répliquer !

__Oui mais si j'ai parlé de mes symptomes à Carlisle il savait quels médicaments il devait prendre même si il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une grippe !_

Et toc ! Voyons voir ce qu'il répond à ça !

__Hum… Oui ton argument tient la route, il faudra que tu t'en souvienne pour le dire à Charlie au cas où._

J'avais gagné ! Nah moi aussi je sais bien mentir ! Je mis à frissonner et Edward s'écarta de moi.

__Non ! Je n'ai pas froid, j'ai trop chaud !_

Ma fièvre reprenait de plus belle ce qu'il constata par lui-même en posant sa main sur mon front ! Il se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, j'enfouissais ma tête dans son torse, posant mon front brûlant contre son cou nu.

Il me berça en chantonnant à mon oreille et je me rendormis.


	4. Cauchemar

Elle était là face à moi mais qui était-elle ?

Je ne la connaissais pas et pourtant elle me terrorisait !

Mais qu'avait-elle de si effrayant ?

Je cherchais ce qui provoquait en moi une telle peur.

L'inconnue était petite, elle devait faire à peu près la même taille qu'Alice, ses traits étaient fins, ses cheveux longs et bouclés ondulaient gracieusement jusqu'au milieu de son dos, ses lèvres étaient fines et roses un peu comme celle d'une enfant.

Au moment où je fixais sa bouche elle s'étira en un sourire.

Ma peur augmenta, je connaissais ce sourire sans pouvoir me rappeler sur qui je l'avais déjà vu.

C'était un sourire de prédateur et j'étais la proie !

Mes yeux remontèrent et croisèrent les siens, ses pupilles rouges ravivèrent le souvenir qui jusque là m'échappait.

Victoria !

Mais ce n'était pas la compagne de James qui me fixait même si elle lui ressemblait.

Le sosie de mon ancienne ennemie ouvrit la bouche « C'est fini, tu ne le reverras plus jamais. »

Cette phrase… Edward ! Non ! Non je ne voulais pas le perdre à nouveau !

Encore une fois je hurlais son nom tandis que la vampire éclatait de rire mais je n'y prêtait pas attention, _il _n'était pas là et c'était tout ce qui comptait !

Peu à peu l'image de l'inconnue devint floue et le son de son rire diminua comme si elle s'éloignait tandis que moi je continuais à hurler.

J'ouvris les yeux et vit qu'Edward était à côté de moi, j'écartais les couvertures et me jetais dans ses bras tout en pleurant.

J'avais chaud et le contact froid d'Edward me fit du bien.

Soudain il s'écarta de moi.

__Tu as réveillé Charlie, je passe par la fenêtre et je reviendrais quand il sera parti._

Il m'embrassa rapidement puis s'éclipsa au moment où Charlie entrait dans ma chambre…avec un fusil !?

Je venais à peine de me réveiller d'un affreux cauchemar et j'avais une fièvre de cheval alors quand mon père arriva avec son fusil de chasse je pensai qu'il avait décidé de se débarrasser de sa fille unique qui s'amuser à pousser des cris en plein milieu de la nuit.

Je levais la main tel un gangster se rendant à la police et levait les yeux vers le shérif armé qui était également mon père.

__Papa je te promets de ne plus te réveiller, s'il te plait ne me tue pas._

Mon père me fixa éberlué et baissa son fusil.

__Mais Bella qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu criais ?_ Il fronça les sourcils soudain suspicieux. _Est-ce que ton petit ami serait ici et se serait mal comporté avec toi ?_

J'écarquillais les yeux, il pensait que Edward aurait été capable de s'introduire dans ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit (Bon d'accord ça c'était possible) et aurait été violent avec moi !?

__Papa ! J'ai simplement fait un cauchemar !_

Il hocha la tête puis fit mine de sortir avant de se précipiter vers mon placard et d'ouvrir la porte à la volée pour découvrir…mes vêtements soigneusement rangés !

Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

__Je… J'ai cru entendre un bruit_, dit-il penaud.

Je hochais la tête et il sortit de ma chambre.

Edward repassa par la fenêtre et j'éclatais de rire en lui désignant le placard.

__Mon père s'attendait à te trouver là ,au lieu de ça il a prit un pull et deux malheureux jeans en flagrant délit !_

Il esquissa un sourire mais n'avait pas l'air très joyeux ce que je ne comprenais pas.

__Bella de quoi as-tu rêvé ?_

Cette question semblait l'obséder et le peiner mais je savais que si je lui répondais je le ferais souffrir.

__Je ne me souviens plus._

Waouh bravo Bella ! Quel mensonge convaincant ! En plus dit en marmonnant la tête baissée il m'avait forcément cru !

__Bella t'ai-je déjà dit que tu ne savais vraiment pas mentir ?_

Non mais j'ai deviné toute seule ! Vite un truc n'importe quoi ! Oh et puis zut je lui dis la vérité !

__J'ai rêvé d'une vampire, elle ressemblait à Victoria et voulait…me tuer._

Je n'ai jamais dit que je lui dirais **toute**la vérité ! Et me l'enlever c'était me tuer, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui j'en avais déjà fait l'expérience, rien ne pouvait combler le trou béant que son absence provoquait en moi.

Edward me regardait pensif, il n'avait pas l'air très sûr que je lui disais la vérité pourtant mon mensonge n'en était pas totalement un disons que c'était une semi-vérité.

__Victoria est morte, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aurais peur d'elle_, finit-il par dire

__Je n'ai jamais dit que mes rêves étaient logiques ! Une fois j'ai rêvé que je devenais gymnaste professionnelle !_

Il leva un sourcil puis éclata de rire.

__Je ne veux même pas penser à toutes les blessures que tu parviendrais à te faire en une seule séance !_

Je grimaçais, déjà que la danse avait failli me coûter la vie, et là je ne parle pas de James mais des nombreuses blessures que j'avais causé (pas seulement à moi d'ailleurs) durant les récitals.

__Bon maintenant qu'on a répondu à cette question existentielle et rit de ma maladresse on peut se coucher ?_

Il acquiesça et vint contre moi, je n'avais pratiquement plus de fièvre mais je me blottissais tout de même contre lui et respirait son odeur.

__Mais Edward pourquoi est-ce que mon rêve te semblait si important ?_

Je ne comprenais toujours pas son intérêt pour mes délires nocturnes.

__Déjà parce que ça fait deux soirs de suite que tu hurles mon nom comme une perdue et ensuite…à cause d'une pensée de ton père._

Un des mots qu'il avait utilisé m'interpella, « perdue ».

Oui j'étais perdue sans lui, en fait je n'étais rien sans lui. C'était pour ça que ce rêve me terrifiait à ce point j'avais besoin de lui comme j'avais besoin de respirer, de boire, de manger,… Et encore on peut vivre plusieurs jours sans boire ou manger et quelques heures sans respirer, certains noyés étaient ranimés deux, trois heures après leur noyade alors que moi je ne pourrais pas survivre une seule minute sans Edward.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

Edward avait parlé d'une pensée de mon père et je voulais savoir quelle pensée de Charlie avait pu le pousser à s'interroger sur le contenu de mes rêves !


	5. Réminiscences

__A quoi Charlie a-t-il pensé ?_

Edward se raidit et cette pensée m'intrigua encore plus.

__Au passé._

Cette phrase sibylline me rappela le début de notre relation, lorsqu'il ne me répondait que par des énigmes. Et encore une fois au lieu de me rebuter cela aiguisa ma curiosité et je me tortillais pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Ce que j'y lu me choqua, c'était de la douleur qui brillait dans ses prunelles ocres !

Je posais ma main sur sa joue et tournait son visage vers le mien (ou plutôt il me laissa le faire puisque ma maigre force d'humaine n'aurait jamais pu l'y obligé) de façon à ce que nos yeux se croisent.

__Edward dis-moi ce qui se passe._

Ma voix était suppliante et je l'avoue légèrement apeurée, je ne savait pas pourquoi il était malheureux et cela m'était insupportable !

Il poussa un soupir et me fit un sourire triste.

__Disons que plus j'en apprends plus je m'en veux. Tu ne m'avais pas parlé des hurlements la nuit._

Les hurlements ?

Je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait qui est-ce qui…

Oh ! Les hurlements !

Bien sûr en m'entendant crier le prénom d'Edward Charlie avait pensé à… à la période où… où Edward m'avait laissé.

Malgré le temps qui était passé évoqué cette période de ma « vie » (je n'étais plus vraiment vivante à ce moment-là) m'était toujours pénible et mes récents cauchemars n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Enfin il fallait évoqué ces souvenirs douloureux pour qu'ils disparaissent !

__Après ton départ je faisais des cauchemars chaque nuit et je criais quand je me réveillais. Si je criais c'est parce que ma vie était vide, je n'avais plus de but, je n'étais plus rien sans toi. Mais maintenant tu es là et…_

__Ca n'efface pas le mal que je t'ai fait_, me coupa-t-il

__Je ne sais pas, quand tu es près de moi je n'arrive plus à y penser, tu as rebouché le trou dans ma poitrine et j'en oublie même la cicatrice._

__Et où est-elle exactement cette plaie ?_

Je saisies sa main en souriant et la posait sur mon cœur.

__Là. Quand tu me mordras je veux que tu le fasses au même endroit ! _ajoutais-je taquine

Edward grogna et pesta (il me semble il parlait tellement vite et bas que j'eus du mal à saisir) contre le fait que j'étais une véritable tête de mule.

Il pouvait grogner et pester autant qu'il le voulait je deviendrais comme lui même Alice l'avait prédit.

Je voulais passer l'éternité à ses côtés, ne plus craindre que nous soyons séparés car même si il se lassait de moi je l'empêcherais de me quitter grâce à mes pouvoirs de vampires je le poursuivrais sur tout les continents ne le laissant pas m'oublier et surtout arrêter de m'aimer !

Nous serions toujours ensemble quoi qu'il arrive !

Quant à mon âme si je devais brûlais en enfer pour être à ses côtés tant pis, mon paradis était l'endroit où il était. Et comment mon ange pourrait-il aller en enfer ?

__Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses pour que ton cœur s'emballe ?_

__Je penses au moment où je deviendrais un vampire. Je sais que tu ne le comprends pas mais c'est mon rêve !_

__Une éternité de damnation te fais rêver ?_

Je soupirais nous ne serions jamais d'accord sur ce point mais je n'en avais rien à faire, j'avais sa promesse, il me transformerai après notre mariage.

__Tu t'es endormi ?_

__Non je réfléchissais au fait que tu es aussi butée que moi ! Mais j'ai ta parole alors je suis sûre que tu feras de moi un vampire. D'ailleurs comment penses-tu que je serais ? Belle ?_

__Tu l'es déjà !_

Je grimaçais je me trouvais plutôt quelconque et je ne comprenais toujours pas comment un être comme lui pouvait m'aimer !

__On en a déjà parlé tu seras forte et rapide. Un vampire quoi._

__Bon parlons d'autre chose puisque tu es complètement fermé sur ce sujet._

__Je penses plutôt que tu devrais dormir._

__J'ai dormi toute la journée, je ne suis pas fatiguée !_

__Tu as la grippe c'est normal que tu dormes plus._

__Je ne suis plus malade !_

Je m'obstinais, il avait raison j'étais un véritable tête de mule mais je n'avais pas envie de dormir.

En vérité j'avais peur de refaire le même cauchemar si je fermais les yeux et lui parler me rassurait.

__Bella cesse de faire l'enfant, _soupira-t-il

__Mais ça fait deux jours je suis guérie maintenant !_

__C'est vrai, ta grippe est sûrement passée maintenant._

Hein ! J'avais des hallucinations ou il était en train de céder à mon caprice et d'accepter que je n'étais plus malade (ce qui était complètement faux !) ??

__D'ailleurs comme tu n'as plus de grippe je vais retourner sur le rocking-chair !_

Le traître ! Il me déposa un baiser sur le front puis s'écarta de moi !

__Non en fait je ne me sens pas bien ! J'ai encore de la fièvre !_

Il stoppa son geste et se pencha vers moi en souriant (et en plus il se servait de mes points faibles pour arriver à ses fins !).

__Alors tu dois dormir._

J'hochais la tête, boudeuse, et il se rallongea à côté de moi en riant.

__Si je dors j'ai le droit à une faveur ou plutôt deux ?_

__Oui, si tu veux, _dit-il surpris

__Alors je veux que cette nuit tu ne partes à aucun moment quoi qu'il arrive et que si je m'agites dans mon sommeil tu me chantes ma berceuse._

J'espérais ainsi éviter le cauchemar qui me terrifiait.

Il hocha la tête, étonné de ma requête mais me serra contre lui et commença à fredonner ma berceuse ce qui me fit sourire.

Mes peurs étaient ridicules, il ne m'abandonnerait plus jamais et sa voix mélodieuse suffisait à chasser l'image du sosie de Victoria.

Non rien ne pourrait m'arriver tant que je serais dans ses bras !


	6. Matinée entre filles

Mon stratagème fonctionna cette nuit-là et mon cauchemar ne revint pas me hanter, à la place un autre petit démon vint me torturer dès le matin…

__Alice, je ne me sens pas bien…_

J'utilisais un ton de mourante, j'aurais été prête à lui faire un remake de l'exorciste si ça avait pu m'éviter la séance de torture qu'elle m'avait préparé !

__Arrêtes Bella, tu n'as plus de fièvre alors tu es parfaitement en état de rester assise avec moi un petit moment !_

Un petit moment !? La connaissant ça allait au moins prendre deux heures !

Eh oui Alice avait décidé de me transformer une fois de plus en cochon d'inde barbie !

Selon elle je devais essayer plusieurs coiffures et maquillages pour le mariage alors que j'avais déjà tout choisi !

Je lançais un regard de chien battu à Edward et me collait contre lui, espérant qu'il me protége de sa sœur diabolique qui voulait jouer à la poupée et qui me trouver parfaite dans ce rôle !

Mon ange soupira et se tourna vers Alice.

__Ca pourrait peut-être attendre, elle était encore malade la nuit dernière et…_

__Oui bien sûr comme ça tout le mariage sera retardé et ce sera un véritable désastre ! En plus Bella m'a promis de me laisser tout organisé et pour ce matin j'ai prévu une séance de maquillage et de coiffure !_

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais fait cette fichue promesse à Alice !? Je devais avoir perdu la tête ce jour-là !

__Alice, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ces essais tu viens d'y penser !_ se moqua-t-il

Alice le fusilla du regard et je ne pus réprimer un frisson, elle pouvait être vraiment effrayante quand elle voulait !

__Bella, s'il te plait ce ne sera pas long je te le promets !_

Alice avait troqué son air de serial killeuse contre une petite mine triste mais je résistais. J'avais envie de passer la matinée avec Edward et pas en tête à tête avec un sèche-cheveux !

__Alors tu me laisses tomber ! Tu sais pour moi tu es déjà ma sœur mais dès que je veux passer du temps avec toi tu refuses !_

__Je refuses de te servir de poupée pas de passer du temps avec toi !_

__Je ne me servirais jamais de toi comme d'une poupée !_ s'offusqua-t-elle _Je veux juste passer une partie de la matinée avec ma sœur !_

L'emploi du mot « sœur » me serra le cœur.

Faire parti des Cullen était très important pour moi et le fait qu'Alice m'appelle « ma sœur » me touchait.

__C'est d'accord_, bougonnais-je

__Super ! Allez on y va !_

Je me levais en grommelant et Alice et Edward sortirent par la fenêtre.

Alice sonna à la porte quelques secondes plus tard et Charlie lui ouvrit.

Ma future sœur parla quelques instants avec mon père attendant que je descendes ce que je n'avais pas du tout envie de faire mais je me doutais que si je tardais trop elle allait monter et m'emmener de force si il le fallait !

Je les rejoignis donc au bout de quelques instants et nous partîmes à la villa des Cullen.

__Bella arrêtes de bouder, ce n'est pas drôle si tu fais la tête !_

Alice était en train de tortiller mes cheveux dans tout les sens pour me faire une immonde choucroute.

Je soupirais, c'est vrai que c'était encore pire dans le silence !

__D'accord. De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?_

__Hum… De la nuit dernière ! J'ai eu une vision où tu hurlais le prénom d'Edward, je veux savoir qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !_

__Qu'est-ce que mes cauchemars ont de si intéressant !?_

__Oh c'était un cauchemar !_ dit-elle visiblement déçue

__Bien sûr ce n'est pas dans mes rêves idylliques que je crie comme une démente !_

__Ce n'est pas ça… Je n'ai pas tout vu, mes visions concernant les humains sont plutôt floues. Tout ce que j'ai vu c'est que tu criais son prénom et que tu étais dans ta chambre dans le noir. Je n'ai pas pensé à un cauchemar…_

__Oh !_ je rougis comme une pivoine ce qui la fit rire

__Ce n'était qu'une supposition !_

__C'est très indiscret Alice de surveiller ce genre de chose ! Tu n'es pas une voyante mais une voyeuse !_

__Eh ! Je ne vous surveillais pas ! Je ne contrôle pas mes visions ! Enfin passons. Parlons de ton cauchemar puisqu'il ne s'est rien passer d'autre._

__C'est juste un cauchemar…_

__Tiens tiens ça a l'air plus intéressant que ce je pensais ! Allez racontes !_

__Bon d'accord mais ce n'est pas un cauchemar exceptionnel ! Je suis près de la forêt et je suis…seule._ J'eus l'impression que ce mot me brûlait la gorge mais je continuais. _Puis une vampire arrive, elle ressemble beaucoup à Victoria et elle me fait peur. Elle me sourit et…_

__Et ?_

__Elle me dit « C'est fini, tu ne le reverras plus jamais », c'est là que je me réveille._

__Elle parle d'Edward ?_

__Oui._

Ma voix ressemblait à un couinement de souris et Alice se mit face à moi et me prit dans ses bras.

__Bella, Edward et toi allez vous mariez et après il te transformera. Vous ne serez plus jamais séparés !_

__Je sais, je suis ridicule mais ce cauchemar me fait peur. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

__C'est simplement parce que tu vas te marier. Toutes les fiancées deviennent nerveuses et voient des mauvais présages partout quand le grand jour approche !_

__Tu l'as lu dans un de tes guides sur le mariage ?_

__Oui et ne te moques pas, ces livres ont raison, tu viens de le prouver !_

__Si tu le dis… Je ferais donc une crise de stress pré-nuptial ?_

__Sans aucun doute ! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que je finisse de te coiffer !_

Alice reprit sa place derrière mon siège et recommença à jouer avec mes cheveux.

__Alice ?_

__Oui ?_

__Moi aussi je te considère déjà comme ma sœur._


	7. Film romantique! ?

_Le film évoqué dans ce chapitre est « Deux sœurs pour un roi » tiré du roman du même nom de Philippa Grégory (et bien sûr il ne m'appartient pas xD)._

Alice mit **trois **longues et interminables heures à me coiffer et me maquiller !

Quand enfin la torture prit fin elle décida que nous devions regarder un film d'amour pour faire disparaître mon stress pré-nuptial.

Ce que j'ignorais c'est qu'Alice avait une conception très étrange de ce qu'était un film romantique…

__Alice où vois-tu une histoire d'amour là-dedans !?_

__Entre Catherine d'Aragon et Henry VIII bien sûr !_

__Tu es sûre qu'on regarde le même film !? Parce que moi je ne vois pas en quoi leur couple est romantique ! Il la trompe un nombre incalculable de fois puis la répudie et l'humilie pour pouvoir épouser Anne Boleyn !_

__Bon d'accord dans le film ce n'est pas flagrant mais dans le livre leur histoire d'amour est bien plus belle !_

Je fouillais dans ma mémoire étant sûre d'avoir lu l'ouvrage l'année dernière.

__Attends… Tu trouves ça beau quand il danse de joie avec sa nouvelle femme et organise une fête en apprenant sa mort !?_

__Il était aveuglé par Anne ! Mais quand il est blessé et passe près de la mort c'est à elle qu'il pense et il crie même son prénom !_

__Peut-être mais pour moi cet homme est un monstre, tu te rends compte du nombre d'innocents qu'il a fait exécuté ! Il préférait faire tuer sa femme plutôt que de divorcer !_

__Là encore c'est ce qui rend son histoire d'amour avec la reine Catherine si belle._

__Pardon !?_

Je ne connaissais pas les critères romantiques des vampires mais je ne voyais vraiment pas en quoi le fait qu'un homme tue ses épouses rendait son couple beau !

__Si il a fait exécuté Anne et l'a accusé de sorcellerie c'est pour « expier » sa faute envers Catherine. A mon avis il a été bien content d'apprendre qu'Anne avait couché avec son frère, ça la rendait diabolique et expliquait qu'il ait pu lui céder et répudier la femme de sa vie. Perdre Catherine l'a changé en monstre._

__Peut-être mais ce n'est pas vraiment romantique._

__Moi je trouve que si._

Elle se tut quelques instants puis recommença à parler à l'arrivée d'Henry Percy.

__D'ailleurs c'est la même chose pour Anne, on lui a pris l'homme qu'elle aimait et s'est vengée en séduisant le roi et en devenant reine et ainsi condamner le cardinal Wolsey. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas alors que tu adores Les hauts de Hurlevent !_

__Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça, c'est vrai que finalement ce sont de belles histoires d'amour._

Je me reconcentrais sur le film, le voyant avec un œil nouveau.

Pourtant Alice se remit à le commenter après seulement quelques minutes de silence.

__Anne Boleyn me fait penser à Rosalie…_

__Tu sais qu'elle a couché avec son frère !?_

__Et alors, Rosalie a bien tenté de séduire Edward !_

Je déglutis difficilement.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment Edward avait pu refuser les avances de Rosalie qui était sans nul doute la plus belle « femme » que je connaisse.

J'étais heureuse qu'Emmet existe car il me garantissait que Rosalie ne ferait plus d'avances à Edward. Je ne faisais vraiment pas le poids face à tant de beauté !

__Désolé Bella je ne voulais pas te blesser, _s'excusa Alice

__Ce n'est rien. Bon à part…ça. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser à Rosalie chez Anne ?_

__Elle voulait une vie de château, elle a séduit l'homme le plus riche et puissant et a même réussi à ce qu'il la demande en mariage. Ce sont ses parents qui l'ont poussé à vouloir de telles choses, elle n'était qu'un moyen d'avoir une meilleure place pour eux. Elle voulait absolument un fils mais n'en a jamais eu et enfin c'est son mari qui l'a violé et tué. Ca ne te rappelle personne ?_

Je restais bouche bée, en effet l'histoire de cette reine déchue avait de nombreux points communs avec celle de Rosalie.

__Enfin malgré ce qu'elle dit l'histoire de Rosalie a eu une assez belle fin. Elle a trouvé Emmet et est heureuse maintenant._

J'hochais la tête.

Je me souvenais d'avoir détesté Anne Boleyn, pour moi c'était un monstre qui avait fait souffrir toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient pourtant je me surpris à espérer que ses crimes lui aient été pardonnés et qu'elle ait pu retrouver Henry Percy dans un autre monde.

Le film prit fin avec une image de la petite Elizabeth et Alice se leva d'un bond gracieux du fauteuil où elle était assise.

__Maintenant qu'on a passé une matinée entre fille je t'autorise à aller retrouver Edward !_

__Merci Alice de me laisser passer du temps avec mon fiancé. Ta bonté te perdra ! _lui répondis-je ironique

Le petit lutin me tira la langue puis sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Jasper dans le salon (elle avait interdit aux homme de monter à l'étage car ils dérangeraient notre matinée entre fille).

Je la suivis moins rapidement et gracieusement malheureusement.

Je butais sur la dernière marche et aurait certainement fais un vol plané si Edward ne m'avait pas rattrapé.

__Il y avait de l'alcool en plus du maquillage et du film ? _demanda Edward moqueur

Je rougis tandis qu'Alice tapait dans ses mains d'excitation.

__Oh oui ! Ils en parlent dans tous les guides ! Pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille il faudra de l'alcool et des strip-teaseurs bien sûr !_

J'écarquillais les yeux et mes joues me brûlaient tellement elles étaient rouges.

Edward gronda et Alice rit devant nos expressions qui devaient être plus que comiques.

__Je ne veux pas de…_Je ne finis pas ma phrase et m'empourprais encore plus si c'est possible.

__Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates mais si tu n'es pas d'accord il n'y aura pas de strip-teaseurs_, répondit Alice déçue

J'acquiesçais et Edward me ramena chez moi où nous restâmes ensemble le reste de la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il parte vers 20h30 pour une partie de chasse, ce qui signifiait que je ne le reverrais pas pendant deux jours !


	8. Rachelle

J'ouvris les yeux, ma chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité pourtant je vis tout de suite la « femme » qui se tenait devant moi.

C'était _elle_, celle qui hantait mes rêves depuis deux nuits

L'inconnue se rapprocha de moi en souriant.

__Bella ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir te parler ! Comment vas-tu ?_

On aurait dit que nous étions de vieille amie et cette attitude ne faisait qu'accentuer ma terreur.

__Qui êtes-vous ?_

__Oh pardon j'ai oublié de me présenter ! Je suis d'une impolitesse ! Enfin c'est dû à l'excitation ! Vois-tu j'attends ce moment depuis bien longtemps, c'est un peu un rêve qui se réalise._

Elle sourit à cette phrase à double sens puis me tendit la main mais je la regardais avec méfiance sans la prendre.

__Je m'appelle Rachelle. Tu n'as sûrement jamais entendu parler de moi alors je vais te raconter un peu mon histoire. Je suis la fille d'un homme affreux qui me battait ainsi que ma sœur mais elle s'interposait toujours et prenait les coups à ma place. Ma sœur était tout ce que j'avais mais un jour un homme me l'a pris, il l'a transformé en aurait dû se finir ainsi entre nous deux mais ma sœur a refusé de me laisser. Elle a tué notre père puis m'a transformé à mon tour. Ensuite nous avons sillonné le monde avec son compagnon, nous étions une famille et un jour un autre vampire nous a rejoint et j'en suis tombé amoureuse._

_Mais peu de temps après nous avons été séparés, les Volturi m'ont enlevé et fait passé pour morte pour que mon clan n'essaye pas de me récupérer. Pendant des années j'ai dû leur obéir mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Je croyais que j'allais pouvoir retrouvé mon clan et être à nouveau heureuse mais il avait été détruit à cause d'une humaine. J'avais tout perdu, ma sœur qui était la personne la plus importante pour moi, le vampire que j'aimais et qui aurait pu devenir mon compagnon et mon chef de clan qui était à la fois un père et un frère pour moi. Alors Bella devines-tu qui était ma sœur ?_

Ses yeux brillaient de haine et mon sang se glaça.

__Victoria._

Je prononçais ce nom dans un murmure et un large sourire apparu sur le visage de la sœur de celle qui avait voulu me tuer et qui était morte en essayant.

__Oui, je suis la sœur de Victoria. Maintenant je veux que tu dises le nom de celui que j'aimais._

__Laurent n'aurait pas pu être votre compagnon il aimait Irina._

Les traits de Rachelle se crispèrent et je regrettais aussitôt mes paroles.

Elle poussa un soupir agacé puis retrouva un visage amical.

__Ma chère Bella, Irina est morte. Je l'ai tué pour m'avoir volé Laurent. Et sans toi ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés, il aurait été seul quand je serais revenue et il m'aurait aimé. Je sais qu'il serait devenu mon compagnon !_

Je ne répliquais rien cette fois-ci, trop choquée d'avoir appris qu'un des vampires du clan de Denali était mort.

Je ne les connaissais pas encore mais Edward disait qu'il les considérait comme des membres de la famille Cullen et donc de **ma** famille.

__Parlons un peu du compagnon de ma sœur maintenant. C'est comme ça que tout a commencé n'est-ce pas ? Allez dis-moi son nom._

__James._

__Oui c'est cela James… Ma sœur en était follement amoureuse enfin tu dois déjà le savoir puisqu'elle est morte en voulant le venger. Maintenant tu vas savoir ce que James était pour moi. Comme je te l'ai dit je le considérais à la fois comme un père et un frère. C'était notre sauveur sans lui ma sœur et moi serions restés avec mon père et serions certainement morte sous ses coups. Il a rendu ma sœur heureuse et moi aussi car il m'a laissé rester avec eux et a accueilli Laurent quand je lui ai demandé. C'était un traqueur et nous ne nous ennuyions jamais grâce à ses chasses._

Ses yeux rouges brillaient tandis qu'elle racontait sa vie dans le clan de James et j'espérais sans grand espoir qu'elle finirait par m'oublier trop occupé à repenser à ses souvenirs « heureux » malheureusement ce fut un autre souvenir qui lui revint en mémoire.

__Et puis ton Edward l'a tué pour te protéger comme pour Victoria ! Enfin maintenant l'heure de la vengeance est venue et c'est moi qui vais le tuer !_

Elle me sourit et la terreur m'envahit.

Oh non par pitié tout sauf ça ! Pas Edward !

Je l'aimais trop pour le perdre et encore une fois mon égoïsme prit le dessus et le monstre qui avait empêché Edward de se battre aux côtés de sa famille réapparu.

__Ce n'est pas Edward qui a tué Laurent mais les loups Quileutes !_

J'étais vraiment horrible, je venais de sacrifier le clan des loups garous pour sauver Edward !

Ces mêmes loups qui m'avaient sauvé la vie et parmi eux il y avait Jacob, mon meilleur ami, et pourtant je venais de les offrir en pâtures à Rachelle.

Mais l'amour que je ressentais pour Edward éclipsait tout le reste et je savais que si la mort des loups pouvait le sauver je ne le regretterais pas.

Rachelle rit ce qui me sortit de mes réflexions.

__Bella chérie je suis déjà au courent pour les loups garous ! Mais pourquoi ont-ils tué Laurent ? Pour te défendre !_

Elle se pencha vers moi en souriant et écarta une mèche de cheveux qui me barrait le front.

__Tu n'as donc pas compris ? C'est toi qui es responsable de la mort de tout les gens que j'aimais et c'est à toi que je vais le faire payer. Victoria voulait faire souffrir Edward et donc te tuer mais moi je pense que c'est toi qui doit payer pour tout le mal que tu as fait à mon clan. Au début je pensais tuer Carlisle, Emmet ou Jasper pour que tu perdes un frère ou un père et ensuite j'aurais tuer Alice et tu aurais perdu une sœur et pour finir ton compagnon. Mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il est toute ta vie, bien sûr tu souffrirais si je tuais les Cullen mais tu pourrais t'en remettre, je ne veux pas que tu sois seule comme moi. Ce que je veux c'est que toutes les autres personnes qui comptent pour toi restent en vie mais que ça te sois indifférent tellement la perte de ton cher Edward t'auras détruite._

Mon corps se déchira rien qu'à la pensée qu'Edward meurt et le trou dans ma poitrine réapparu.

Rachelle sourit satisfaite de voir la terreur et la douleur se peindre sur mon visage.

__J'étais sûre que cette idée était meilleure que la première !_

Elle rit puis s'écarta de moi.

__Maintenant je vais devoir y aller, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuies en ta compagnie mais vois-tu c'est assez fatiguant. Oh mais quelle idiote ! J'ai oublié de te le dire ! Quelle tête de linotte ! En même temps j'aurais cru que tu aurais deviné toute seule mais je ne t'ai pas laissé assez d'indices !_

Elle ferma les yeux et se visage se crispa à cause de la concentration.

Soudain tout devint noir autour de nous puis lorsque la lumière revint nous étions devant le petit bouleau.

Elle me sourit et engloba le paysage d'un geste de la main.

__Je pense que tu as compris maintenant !_

Elle se pencha vers moi approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

__Ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Voilà mon pouvoir._

Elle s'écarta de moi et me sourit encore une fois tandis que je restais pétrifiée.


	9. Psychose

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressait d'un bond sur mon lit.

J'étais dans ma chambre et tout me semblait « normal ».

Je me pris la tête dans les mains et inspirait un grand coup, prête à éclater en sanglots.

Mais les larmes, tout comme les cris, étaient insuffisantes pour exprimer la douleur qui me paralysait.

Je n'avais pas hurlé en me réveillant mais c'était peut-être aussi parce que le trou qui venait de réapparaître dans ma poitrine m'en empêchait ?

Je n'en savais rien et pour tout dire je m'en fichais !

Edward était en danger et c'était tout ce qui comptait !

J'étais certaine que Rachelle existait et que comme elle me l'avait dit son pouvoir était d'entrer dans les rêves des gens.

Je sautais de mon lit et m'habillais aussi vite que je le pouvais puis je sortais dehors et montais dans ma camionnette.

Je mis le contact et roulait à toute allure vers le manoir des Cullen même si je savais qu'Edward n'y était pas.

Pourtant il fallait que je le vois, que je le prévienne !

Mon portable !

Oui c'était la solution, j'allais l'appeler même c'était quasiment certain qu'il ne répondrait puisqu'il chassait il aurait peut-être mon message à temps.

Je saisis le petit appareil que j'avais rangé dans la boîte à gants et remerciais intérieurement Edward de m'avoir offert cet objet que j'avais d'abord jugée inutile et trop cher.

Je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois pour composer son numéro car mes mains tremblaient tellement que j'avais du mal à appuyer sur les bonnes touches.

Enfin la première tonalité retentit et je priais pour que contrairement à son habitude il décroche.

Mais je tombais sur la messagerie.

J'inspirais pour essayer de rendre ma voix moins tremblante mais je savais que c'était peine perdue.

__Allô Edward c'est Bella. Je…_Les larmes affluèrent à mes yeux et ma voix devint plus faible et sanglotante. _Je t'en supplies il faut que tu reviennes tout de suite ! C'est horrible… Victoria elle…elle avait une sœur et…elle peut rentrer dans les rêves ! Ce n'étais pas seulement des cauchemars c'était elle ! Elle veut venger la mort de son clan et…_

Soudain mes phares éclairèrent une fine silhouette blanche et je reconnus immédiatement Rachelle.

Je poussais un hurlement et lâchais le portable qui tomba derrière un siège.

Le volant m'échappa également des mains et la camionnette sortit de la route et heurta un arbre.

Ce fut l'aile gauche qui reçut le choc et ma vitre se brisa tandis que ma tête allait cogner sur le volant.

Le coup m'ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière et je sentis mon sang couler le long de la joue et la nausée vint s'ajouter à la douleur.

Malgré ce qu'Edward disait souvent j'avais bel et bien un instinct de survie puisque malgré l'accident je redémarrais ma camionnette et repris ma route.

J'étais paniquée et regardais de tous les côtés m'attendant à ce que Rachelle surgisse à chaque intersection.

Néanmoins je ne la revis pas.

Elle cherchait sans doute à m'effrayer.

Oui elle jouait avec moi, comme elle l'avait dit elle voulait que je souffre et pour ça elle commençait par la torture psychologique en apparaissant et disparaissant au grès de ses envies.

Et ça marchait, j'étais morte de peur et à la limite de l'hystérie lorsque j'arrivais chez les Cullen.

Alice m'attendait sur le perron et je me précipitais dans ses bras où j'éclatais en sanglots.

__Vi…Victo…_

__Shut… Je sais, je t'ai vu appeler Edward et j'ai vu ton accident._

Elle s'écarta de moi et regarda mon arcade en fronçant le nez.

__Oh ! Désolé pour…_

Elle balaya mes excuses d'un geste de la main et me prit le bras pour m'entraîner dans la maison.

__Carlisle ! Bella est là et elle est blessée comme je te l'ai dit._

Le docteur Cullen descendit les escaliers (bien sûr il ne manqua pas se casser la figure lui) avec de la gaze et des pansements.

Il me désigna la table du salon et je m'assis tandis qu'il regardait ma blessure et commençait à la soigner.

__Tu n'as rien d'autres ?_

Je fixais Carlisle sans comprendre, je me sentais vide, morte.

__Es-tu blessée autre part ?,_ expliqua-t-il devant mon manque de réaction

Oui j'avais un trou béant dans la poitrine mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour ça alors je me contentais de secouer la tête.

Il me fit un sourire rassurant et posa sa main froide sur mon épaule.

__Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella tout va bien se passer._

__Oui, Edward va voir ton message dans trois minutes et quarante secondes et il sera là dans treize minutes et sept secondes. Il se dépêches parce qu'il s'inquiètes pour toi, _ajouta Alice

Elle me fit le même sourire rassurant que Carlisle mais je savais bien que je ne me sentirais mieux que dans treize minutes et sept secondes…

Quand mon ange serait auprès de moi.


	10. Attente

Esmée et Rosalie arrivèrent à leur tour.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elles n'étaient pas venu avec Carlisle puis je me rendis compte qu'elles avaient certainement préféré se tenir éloignés de moi pendant les soins pour ne pas avoir à supporter l'odeur de mon sang.

Esmée s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

__Bella ma chérie…_

Je sursautais, Esmée avait employé les mêmes mots que Rachelle.

Bien sûr le ton doux et maternel d'Esmée n'avait rien à voir avec celui faussement amical de Rachelle mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Esmée me caressa les cheveux et je me sentis honteuses de mon mouvement de recul.

__Je suis désolé…_

__Ce n'est rien. Tu es en état de choc, c'est normal_, me coupa-t-elle

Je lui fis un mince sourire puis me rappela ce qu'avait dit Rachelle à propos d'Irina.

J'allais devoir annoncer aux Cullen que l'un des membres du clan de Denali avait été tué par cette folle.

__Il faut que je vous dises quelque chose à propos de Rachelle…_commençais-je

__Il faut mieux attendre que les garçons reviennent pour en parler_, m'interrompit Carlisle

__Neuf minutes et quarante-cinq secondes. _me dit Alice en souriant

Neuf minutes et quarante-cinq secondes…

Ce n'était rien, un temps infime même pour une vie humaine et pourtant ça me semblait être une éternité.

En neuf minutes et quarante-cinq secondes Rachelle pouvait trouver Edward et le tuer.

En quelques secondes je pouvais perdre ma raison de vivre !

J'étais morte de peur et il fallait que je fasse part de mon angoisse à quelqu'un.

__Et si jamais Rachelle les attaque avant qu'il n'arrive ?_

__Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella je les ai vu rentrer sains et saufs._

__Oui mais si jamais elle décide subitement de les attaquer ?_

Alice baissa la tête.

Elle n'avait rien à répondre, tant que Rachelle ne décidait pas de se battre avec eux elle ne pouvait rien voir.

Il suffisait de si peu…

Si elle flairait leur trace ou décidait sur un coup de tête de…

__Alors mon Emmet la réduira en cendre._

Rosalie avait dit ça comme si c'était une évidence et cela me rassura un temps.

Le problème c'est que mon esprit avait apparemment décidé de ne me laisser aucun répit !

__Et si elle n'est pas seule ? Elle a peut-être des alliés ! Après tout elle a réussi à tuer Irina alors qu'elle faisait parti d'un clan puissant !_

Quatre paires d'yeux me fixèrent avec horreur, tristesse, haine,…

Décidément j'étais la pire gaffeuse que la Terre ai jamais portée !

Je venais d'apprendre aux Cullen que l'un des leurs étaient morts et je l'avais fait de la pire des manières possibles !

__Je veux qu'on la traque et qu'on la tue !_

Rosalie pouvait glacer n'importe qui avec un seul regard et je pensais que la colère qu'elle ressentait à mon égard au début de ma relation avec Edward était immense.

Pourtant cette colère n'était rien comparée à la rage et à la fureur que je voyais sur ses traits maintenant !

__Nous ne ferons rien ! En tout cas pas maintenant !_

On dit que c'est en période de crise que l'on reconnaît un meneur et Carlisle le prouva à cet instant.

Il était calme mais autoritaire, plein de majesté.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à apaiser Rosalie.

Elle semblait bouillir !

Ses narines frémissaient sous l'effet de la colère et je peux vous assurer que comparer à elle Rachelle n'était plus si effrayante !

__Elle a tué Irina, notre amie, notre sœur et tu veux qu'on ne fasse RIEN !_

__Rosalie nous partageons tous la même douleur mais comme l'a dit Bella nous ne savons pas si d'autres vampires sont avec elle. De plus elle faisait partie du clan de James, elle doit donc être une traqueuse redoutable et elle ne se laissera pas attraper facilement._

__Mais…_

Rosalie s'apprêtait à protester mais Carlisle la coupa d'un ton sans appel.

__Rosalie, tu pleures déjà une amie veux-tu en plus de ça pleurer un mari, un frère, une sœur ou une mère ?_

Rosalie baissa la tête sans rien ajouter.

__Un acte irréfléchi ne servirait qu'à nous faire tuer, _insista-t-il

Rosalie acquiesça à contrecœur.

Soudain Alice sourit et se tourna vers moi.

J'enviais les changements d'humeur d'Alice, elle était capable de passer de l'accablement le plus total à la joie en quelques instants.

Pourtant cette fois-ci son sourire n'était pas joyeux mais plutôt soulagé.

__Edward, Jasper et Emmet arrivent !_


	11. Retrouvailles

__Edward !_

Je me précipitais dehors et me jetais dans les bras de mon ange.

Il me serra contre lui et je le sentis respirer l'odeur de mes cheveux.

__Je suis là Bella. Je te promets que tout va bien se passer._

Il s'écarta de moi et prit les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues et en porta une à sa bouche.

Ce geste de tendresse fit s'envoler mon cœur et je le sentis battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine.

__Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne t'arrivera rien,_ dit-il en posant sa main sur mon cœur

Je rougis aussitôt.

Premièrement parce que j'étais vraiment idiote de m'emballer pour son geste alors qu'une vampire assoiffée de vengeance voulait le tuer.

Deuxièment parce que sa main était posé sur mon sein droit…

Il remarqua le pansement au-dessus de mon œil et fronça les sourcils.

__C'est elle qui t'as fait ça ? _gronda-t-il

__Non…enfin pas vraiment…_

__Pas vraiment ?_

__Je venais ici et j'ai cru la voir au détour d'un sentier alors j'ai eu peur et j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma camionnette, c'était pendant que je te laissais le message. D'ailleurs je suis désolé tu as du croire qu'il c'était passé quelque chose de grave en entendant la fin._

__Un accident n'est-il pas une chose grave ?_

__Chez moi c'est plutôt une habitude._

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire pour tenter de détendre l'ambiance.

Mon sourire se transforma en grimace tant mes traits étaient crispés mais elle n'était pas déplacé par rapport à ma phrase précédente.

__Oui, j'oubliais que tu n'étais pas capable de faire un pas sans finir à l'hôpital._

Il me fit son demi-sourire si craquant et je fondais littéralement.

Il était sans aucun doute meilleur comédien que moi car il parvint à me faire un peu oublier les circonstances dramatiques et je pus lui faire un vrai sourire.

__Mais j'ai mon ange gardien pour veiller sur moi !_

__Comme je te l'ai déjà dit c'est un véritable défi lancé aux Parques de te garder en vie !_

__Oui mais peu importe les dangers, je ne risque rien tant que je suis avec toi._

Il me sourit à son tour puis se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa.

C'était un baiser fougueux et désespéré comme un noyé tentant de respirer encore un peu, inspirant sa dernière bouffée d'oxygène.

Nous avions déjà eu ce genre de baiser deux fois et à chacune d'elle il était annonciateur d'une séparation.

Etions-nous des amants maudits comme Roméo et Juliette ?

Peut-être mais je ne voulais pas la même fin qu'eux, nous l'avions déjà éviter une fois alors nous n'allions pas nous laisser abattre !

J'avais été en Italie pour le sauver et défier les Volturi et nous étions revenus, nous avions à nouveau pu goûter le plaisir d'être ensemble.

Qui était cette Rachelle ?

Un vampire.

Un simple vampire !

Nous en avions déjà affrontés de bien pire qu'elle et à chaque fois nous les avions vaincus !

Je ne voulais pas que ce baiser soit un adieu, je voulais qu'il soit la promesse d'une éternité de bonheur aux côtés de l' « homme » que j'aimais !

Alors je m'accrochais un peu plus à son cou, approfondissant encore ce baiser déjà passionné, le prolongeant parce que quoi qu'il arrive je ne voulais plus jamais être séparée de lui.

Il ne broncha, nous dépassions les limites même les nouvelles mais on s'en fichait.

Ce baiser avait d'abord eu un goût de sel et de désespoir mais maintenant il n'était plus qu'amour, passion, fougue et aussi obstination car je refusais d'y mettre fin, je refusais qu'il me quitte.

Pourtant il fallut bien que cette étreinte prenne fin et elle me laissa chancelante et le souffle court.

Je serais certainement tombé si il ne m'avait pas fermement maintenu contre son torse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être attendrie en m'apercevant qu'il venait encore une fois de m'éviter une chute.

Carlisle nous appela encore une fois et nous avançâmes vers la grande bâtisse des Cullen.

Je n'avais plus peur, j'étais auprès de mon ange et bien décidée à rester même si il fallait que je me batte pour ça, j'étais prête !

J'étais prête à tout pour lui !


	12. Rassemblement

Tout les Cullen étaient réunis dans le salon.

Alice s'accrochait à Jasper comme à une bouée de sauvetage tandis que Rosalie tenait la main d'Emmet, elle avait l'air plus forte encore grâce à ce soutien.

Carlisle avait adopté une position de meneur, ce qui indiquait que l'heure était grave, et Esmée se tenait en retrait derrière son époux.

Soudain Edward tourna la tête vers son père et ses traits se crispèrent, Carlisle avait dû penser à la mort d'Irina.

Il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui et adopta une attitude encore plus protectrice.

__Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis Bella va nous en dire plus sur Rachelle, la sœur de Victoria._

Carlisle se tourna vers moi et me sourit avec bienveillance.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, la dernière fois que j'avais parlé d'elle j'avais lâché en plein milieu de mon discours (quelque peu hystérique il faut bien l'avouer) qu'elle avait tué Irina.

Irina était d'ailleurs ce qui me retenait de parler, ce n'était pas à moi d'annoncer cette mort, je ne l'avais jamais connu et ne la connaîtrai jamais.

Même si mon vœu le plus cher était d'appartenir à cette famille je ne faisais pas encore parti des Cullen, en tout cas pas de la communauté vampirique.

__Carlisle…_

Edward lança un regard appuyé à son père et celui-ci hocha la tête.

__Oui, il y a quelque chose que je dois dire avant tout. Rachelle a…elle a tué Irina._

L'abasourdissement se peignis sur les visages de Jasper et Emmet puis le colosse prit un air furieux et vengeur tout comme sa compagne auparavant (leur caractère sulfureux étaient bien accordés).

Carlisle stoppa toute protestation d'un geste de la main.

__Avant de faire quoique ce soit il faut qu'on en sache plus sur notre ennemie. _Carlisle se tourna vers moi. _Il faut que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais sur elle._

__Elle m'a raconté son enfance et sa vie dans le clan de James. Son père la maltraitait ainsi que Victoria mais sa sœur la défendait et elle était tout pour elle et quand James a transformé Victoria elle a fait de même avec sa sœur et tué leur père. Elles ont vécus longtemps avec James, elle était très heureuse dans ce clan et…aimait les traques de James._

Je vis Carlisle plisser le front et Edward se raidis alors je m'arrêtais, n'osant plus rien dire.

__Continue, _m'enjoignis Carlisle

__C'est elle qui a demandé à James d'accepter Laurent dans leur clan, elle l'aimait et espérait qu'il deviendrait son compagnon mais les Volturi l'ont enlevés et fait passer pour morte. Elle a réussi à s'échapper et a décidé de se venger quand elle a appris que son clan avait été détruit._

Les Cullen étaient encore plus figés que d'ordinaire, on aurait pu les prendre pour des statuts de cire.

__Elle s'est enfuit alors que les Volturi l'avaient kidnappé ?_

Carlisle réussissait mieux que le reste de sa famille à garder son calme, un chef ne peut pas montrer sa peur.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête.

Cette partie de l'histoire de Rachelle ne m'avait pas particulièrement interpellés contrairement aux Cullen, après tout nous avions également réussi à quitter l'antre de cette famille royale vampirique. J'en fis d'ailleurs la remarque.

__C'est différent Bella, Aro nous a laissé partir par amitié pour Carlisle mais si il en avait décidé autrement nous n'aurions rien pu faire._

Ses paroles me glacèrent et Edward caressa tendrement mon visage comme pour les atténuer.

__Aro s'est peut-être montré clément avec elle aussi ?_

Oh par pitié faites que ma voix cesse d'être aussi apeurée et aigu ! Même une souris aurait fait un bruit plus assuré !

Il me sourit, rassurant et replaça une mèche de cheveux qui me barrait le front.

__Peut-être._

Rosalie émit un reniflement rageur démentant les propos de mon amoureux.

__Oui et peut-être qu'elle est juste passé faire un petit coucou en passant, tu confonds les vampires et les Bisounours _railla-t-elle. _Elle a dit qu'elle s'était échappée ou qu'on l'avait laissé partir ?_

__Qu'elle s'était échappée, _admis-je penaude

__Donc il n'y a aucune raison que l'on n'attaque pas !_

Tout les Cullen regardèrent Rosalie avec surprise et celle-ci sourit et s'expliqua.

__Il y a deux solutions : soit on n'attaque pas et elle nous tue, soit on attaque et on a une chance de l'avoir et de ne pas tous mourir._

__Ton optimiste fait plaisir à voir Rose, _lança Edward sarcastique

__Ce n'est pas en partant vaincu qu'on avancera, Rachelle a très bien pu avoir de la chance ou même bluffer pour nous pousser dans nos derniers retranchements et ainsi nous faire commettre un faux pas, _argua Carlisle

__Rosalie je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas en ce précipitant qu'on gagne un combat, _ajouta Jasper

Il était habituellement en retrait mais la bataille était son domaine et Rosalie accepta enfin d'écouter la voix de la raison.

En cas de combat Jasper était le professionnel et même si Carlisle était le chef de la famille c'était aussi un pacifiste ce qui entachait quelque peu son pouvoir.

__Bon reprenons, nous savons que Rachelle est un vampire puissant puisqu'elle a échappé aux Volturi, c'est aussi une traqueuse puisqu'elle faisait parti du clan de James. Ce qu'il faut que nous sachions c'est quel est son pouvoir._

Hein !?

L'ouïe surdéveloppée des vampires serait-elle en panne ?

Non parce que je l'ai répété je ne sais combien de fois ce que c'était son pouvoir !

__Je vous l'ai dit, elle peut entrer dans les rêves des gens !_

Edward secoua la tête et tourna la tête vers moi.

__Oui mais ce qu'on veut savoir c'est quel est son pouvoir sur les vampires._


	13. Pouvoir

Je tremblais de tous mes membres.

Comment ça son pouvoir sur les vampires !?

Les vampires ne dormaient pas donc ne rêvaient pas !

Rachelle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur eux !

Edward dû lire la panique et l'incompréhension dans mes yeux car il m'expliqua aussitôt sa phrase.

__Les Volturi ne l'aurait pas recruté si son pouvoir touchait uniquement les humains, il doit avoir également un impact sur les vampires mais différemment._

__Oui, on doit savoir exactement comment son pouvoir affecte les humains pour tenter de deviner comment il pourrait fonctionner sur les vampires, _ajouta Carlisle

__D'accord mais je ne sais pas comment son don marche, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est rentrée dans mes rêves trois fois._

Et que ce pouvoir est très flippant. Ca compte ?

__Chacun de tes rêves s'est déroulé de la même manière ?_

__Euh…Les deux premiers étaient plus courts que le dernier et elle ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé alors que cette nuit elle a parlé pendant longtemps, d'ailleurs elle a dit que c'était fatiguant._

Carlisle hocha la tête et resta quelques instants pensif puis se tourna vers Edward.

__Tu étais présent les deux premières nuits ?_

__Oui, enfin je suis parti quelques instants la première nuit._

__Après le rêve ?_

__Oui._

__Il n'y avait pas de vampires dans les environs ?_

__Non si Rachelle avait été proche je l'aurais senti._

__Son pouvoir fonctionne donc à distances mais peut-être est-il plus fort lorsqu'elle se trouve près de la personne. Le rêve le plus long s'est déroulé la seule nuit où Bella était seule, Rachelle a pu en profiter pour l'approcher._

__Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait que je sois seule à mon réveil ._

Elle semblait jouer avec moi, l'accident que j'avais eu précédemment en était la preuve.

Elle savait que si Edward était loin de moi je serais encore plus terrifiée.

__C'est également possible. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres différences entre les rêves ?_

Je réfléchissais, cherchant la moindre différence.

Le lieu peut-être ?

__Oui, dans les premiers rêves je n'étais pas au même endroit que dans le dernier enfin...elle m'y a emmené mais seulement à la fin._

__Où étais-tu ?_

Ca c'était la question piége par excellence, je ne pouvais y répondre sans faire souffrir Edward alors j'optais encore une fois pour une semi-vérité.

__Devant chez moi les premières fois et dans ma chambre la deuxième._

__Où devant chez toi ? A un endroit important pour toi ?_

Décidément Carlisle était perspicace !

J'étais censée répondre quoi à ça ??

__Oui._

Simple, direct, efficace. Question suivante !

Carlisle sembla comprendre que je ne voulais pas en parler et changea de sujet même si ma réponse évasive de ne l'avait visiblement pas satisfait.

__Donc elle connaît les endroits qui pourraient d'affecter. Connaît-elle d'autres choses sur toi ?_

__Comment ça ?_

J'étais légèrement paumée là. Si la question était « est-ce qu'elle sait que ta couleur préférée est le marron ? » je n'en voyais pas trop l'intérêt !

__Est-ce qu'elle connaît tes sentiments, la façon dont tu pourrais réagir à telle ou telle circonstances…_

__Oui, elle savait exactement quoi faire pour me terrifier et me faire souffrir. Et elle savait ce que je ressentais pour les personnes de mon entourage._

__Hum…Elle pourrait également entrer dans le subconscient de la personne…_

__Elle a très bien pu deviner ces choses en espionnant Bella, _intervint Edward

__C'est possible, nous avançons tâtons pour le moment. Bella penses-tu qu'une personne pourrait les connaître en t'espionnant._

__Je suis sûre que non._

__Mon hypothèse se vérifie donc. Son pouvoir doit certainement agir de la même façon sur les vampires._

Edward hocha la tête en réponse à une pensée de son père.

__Elle devait être trop loin mais a pu saisir certaines choses._

Ils pourraient utiliser la parole au lieu de la pensée par égard pour les pauvres mortels ici présents.

Oups pour **la **pauvre mortelle ici présente et pour les immortels ne lisant pas dans les pensées.

Bon comme Edward ne lisait pas dans mes pensées j'allais devoir exprimer mon incompréhension à voix haute quitte à passer pour une idiote.

__Désolé mais je ne comprends plus rien. Comment son pouvoir peut-il marcher sur un vampire ?_

__Les vampires ont un sub-conscient tout comme les humains sauf que le leur est constamment actif et non seulement la nuit comme chez les humains, _m'expliqua Carlisle

__Les vampires peuvent rêver éveillés ???_

__En quelque sorte, lorsque nous laissons nos esprits vagabonder nous pouvons entrer dans notre sub-conscient mais il faut qu'on le désire pour que ça se passe donc Rachelle ne peut pas entrer en contact avec nous si nous n'allons pas dans notre sub-conscient. Par contre elle peut connaître nos peurs et nos sentiments les plus secrets._

__Mais nous pensons qu'elle ne peut le faire qu'en étant à proximité ou si elle est loin elle peut saisir des bribes, certaines peurs ou sentiments mais rien avec exactitude si elle a pu rentrer dans tes rêves à distance c'est certainement parce que tu es humaine, ton sub-conscient est beaucoup moins complexe que celui d'un vampire , _intervint Edward

__Son pouvoir est en quelque sorte une autre version de celui d'Aro, lui touche l'esprit et elle le sub-conscient et elle n'a peut-être même pas besoin de contact physique contrairement à Aro. Je comprends pourquoi il voulait absolument qu'elle fasse parti de son clan, à deux ils peuvent connaître les moindre facettes d'une personne, _continua Carlisle

Alors Rachelle pouvait savoir les désirs et les peurs les plus secrètes d'une personne pour peu que nous nous trouvions près d'elle !

Je crois que c'est le moment où on est censé paniquer !

_Je crois que c'est le moment d'appuyer sur le bouton vert^^ _


	14. Plan d'attaque

__Bella ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai fait la promesse de te protéger et je compte bien la tenir. Il ne t'arriveras rien._

Je plongeais dans ses prunelles topazes et fut instantanément rassurée.

Parfois je me demandai si il ne me mentait pas et qu'en réalité il pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans mon âme comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle lui appartenait tout comme chaque fibre de mon être.

C'est à cet instant que j'eus un déclic.

Je voulais que tout le monde sache que je lui appartenait corps et âmes et ceci pour l'éternité, je voulais que quiconque en voyant mon annulaire comprenne que j'appartenais à l'être le plus parfait et aimant qui soit.

J'avais envie de me marier tout simplement.

__Il faut que nous partions, j'emmenerrais Bella en sécurité et veillerai sur elle au cas où Rachelle nous retrouve._

Quoi !?

Edward avait un tel pouvoir sur moi que je n'avais jusqu'à lors pas compris le sens de ses phrases.

« Il ne t'arriveras rien .» ; « Je veillerais sur elle. »,…

Edward pensait que c'était moi la cible de Rachelle !

Et quoi de plus normal, lorsqu'il m'avait interrogé sur mes cauchemars la seconde nuit je lui avait dit que le sosie de Victoria voulait **me** tuer !

Je m'apprêtais à clarifier ce point lorsque Emmet intervint.

__Oui et nous allons lui tendre une embuscade pendant que tu la protégeras, nous ferons en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas approcher Bella et on fera un barbecue !_

Le colosse ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un grand sourire se réjouissant à l'avance du combat.

Quant à moi…

Si Edward apprenait que c'était lui la cible de Rachelle il essayerait de l'attirer loin de moi et de la tuer et risquer ainsi de mourir.

Non !

Non je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité !

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se sacrifier pour moi !

Nous partirions tout les deux, nous partagerions ce danger et peu importe les risques que j'encouraient je ne pourraient pas supporter d'être séparés de lui une nouvelle fois.

En fuyant il sera plus en sécurité qu'en attaquant Rachelle, je mentais pour le protéger.

Alors je ne dis rien, je me tus parce que je l'aimais.

Emmet quant à lui n'était pas muet !

__Alors, vous en pensez quoi de mon plan ?_

__La violence n'est pas la solution et tuer un être pensant est mal mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Bella et Edward partirons et nous tenterons d'attirer Rachelle dans un piège. Jasper tu as une idée ? _demanda Carlisle

L'ancien combattant parut pensif un millième de seconde puis répondit à son père spirituel.

__Il faut que Bella et Edward partent le plus vite possible, elle doit s'y attendre mais c'est la seule solution seul Edward pourra sentir sa présence à plusieurs kilomètres en entendant ses pensées. Je pense que la meilleur façon de se débarrasser d'elle est de jouer sur ses émotions, elle a l'air assez fragile d'après ce que viens de dire Bella. Elle est prête à tout pour venger les siens et nous devrions pouvoir en jouer. Il faut aussi prévenir le clan de Denali, ils voudraient sûrement nous aider après ce qu'elle a fait._

Il ne parla pas directement du meurtre d'Irina mais aussitôt tous baissèrent la tête accablés par la perte de la vampire.

Je sentis une onde apaisante mais elle était très faible.

Je pensais tout d'abord que c'était parce que Jasper était trop mal pour faire mieux puis en regardant Alice je compris qu'il concentrait ses efforts sur son petit lutin si émotif.

J'eus un pincement au cœur en voyant que malgré ça Alice n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa joie de vivre habituelle, elle était en fait effondrée.

Habituellement elle aurait pesté contre Jasper lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il utilise son pouvoir sur elle mais je pense qu'en cet instant elle était trop triste pour se rendre de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Alice et Jasper formaient vraiment un couple très uni et adorable.

Ils étaient complémentaires par de nombreux aspects.

Alice débordait toujours de joie de vivre et pouvait passer d'une émotion à l'autre en quelques secondes ce qui devait être un véritable rayon de soleil pour Jasper qui sentait tout ces changements d'humeur.

Lui le guerrier autrefois entouré de haine et de douleur était maintenant accompagné partout d'une petite boule d'énergie et de bonheur.

Mais là Alice ne souriait pas, elle était triste comme toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle et je m'en voulus.

Je m'en voulus parce que c'était mon odeur qui avait attiré James et que sans moi son clan serait parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces combats où tant de fois les Cullen et mon ange avaient risqué leur vie mais surtout il n'y aurait pas eu Rachelle.

Elle aurait retrouvé son clan après s'être enfuit des Volturi et n'aurait pas tué Irina ni maintenant voulu m'arracher Edward pour venger les siens.

Finalement ce n'était que justice que ce soit moi que James, Laurent et Victoria aient voulu tuer mais c'était injuste que ce soit les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi qui soient en danger de mort.

Edward dut sentir mon trouble car il déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux.

Aussitôt je m'accrochais à son cou.

Il était ce que je possédait de plus précieux et moi qui quelques instants plus tôt pensais au bonheur d'être sa femme étais d'imaginer la douleur insurmontable qu'entraînerait sa perte.

__Tout va bien se passer, _me murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois à l'oreille.

J'hochais la tête.

Je m'étais promis d'être forte et voilà que je craquais déjà !

Un peu de courage Bella !

J'étais déjà un fardeau pour lui, je n'avais pas besoin d'en rajouter en devenant hystérique.

Je lui souris, c'était peut-être déplacé vu les circonstances mais je voulais lui montrais que j'allais tenir le coup parce que j'avais confiance en lui.

Il me rendit mon sourire et m'embrassa délicatement la mâchoire.

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?_


	15. Adieux

__Edward, Bella…_

Carlisle laissa sa phrase en suspens mais nous savions tous ce qu'elle signifiait, le temps nous était compté et nous devions partir maintenant.

L'heure des adieux avait sonnée…

Alice se jeta dans mes bras, secouée de sanglots sans larmes.

C'est à cet instant que je compris que sa peine n'était pas uniquement provoquée par la mort d'Irina mais aussi par notre départ.

Je serrais ma future sœur dans mes bras puis elle s'écarta de moi et se jeta dans ceux d'Edward.

__Vous avez intérêt à revenir en vie !_

__Ne t'en fais pas je veillerais sur Bella et ferais en sorte qu'il ne nous arrive rien. Dis tout suite que je pourrais me faire battre par une fille !_

__Crétin._

__Nous reviendrons, déjà par pitié pour Jasper, le pauvre ne survivra pas longtemps si une petite chose aussi agaçante que toi n'a plus que lui à embêter !_

Edward et Jasper rirent ce qu'il leur valut un regard peu amène du petit lutin.

Leur dispute était moins joyeuse que celle auxquelles j'assistais d'habitude, certainement parce qu'elle était ternie par la perspective de la séparation.

Jasper et Edward se firent une accolade fraternelle et il m'envoya une onde de calme en cadeau de départ.

Puis il serra à nouveau Alice contre lui.

J'étais rassurée sur le sort de cette dernière.

Elle semblait si frêle et fragile, ce monstre de Rachelle n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée mais je savais qu'avec Jasper elle ne risquait rien, il se serait battu jusqu'à la mort pour la protéger !

Esmée s'avança vers moi, souriante.

Elle me prit aussi dans ses bras, me faisant les recommandations d'une mère à sa fille ce qui me toucha.

Puis ce fut le tour d'Edward qu'elle assomma littéralement de mises en garde.

Elle semblait un peu perdue, être séparée de l'un de ses enfants adoptifs lui faisait peur.

Carlisle finit par arrêter le flot de parole d'Esmée et il fut plus pragmatique que sa femme.

__Nous formons une famille et les familles finissent toujours par être réunis quels que soient les obstacles._

Esmée hocha la tête, rassurée par les paroles de son mari.

Carlisle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward.

__Prends garde mon fils._

Celui-ci acquiesça simplement puis Carlisle se tourna vers moi.

__Bella quand je dis que nous sommes une famille, je parles de nous __**tous**__._

Il me sourit et je fus émue de voir qu'il me considérait comme un membre de sa famille.

Ensuite un grand colosse aux cheveux bruns et bouclés vint nous faire des adieux assez…spéciaux.

__Bon je vais pas vous faire le spitch « Revenez vite », « Soyez prudents »,… Je vais juste vous dire d'en profiter !_

Il nous fit un large sourire mais je ne compris pas le sens de sa phrase.

En profiter !?

Oui, bien sûr j'allais profiter au maximum du fait d'être poursuivi par une folle sanguinaire qui voulait tuer ma raison de vivre !!

Edward secoua la tête d'un air las, visiblement plus habitué que moi aux délires d'Emmet.

__Euh… Tu parles du combat si jamais nous la croisons ?_

Non parce que j'aurais bien aimé comprendre moi aussi !

Emmet rit et Edward fusilla son frère du regard ce qui n'empêcha pas ce dernier de me murmurer à l'oreille.

__Non, je parles du fait que vous serez la plupart du temps seuls dans une chambre d'hôtel._

Il me fit un clin d'œil assez explicite et je rougis aussitôt.

Emmet éclata de rire et Edward gronda.

Le pire c'était que maintenant je m'imaginais ce qui pourrait se passer entre Edward et moi dans une chambre d'hôtel…

Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées !

Rosalie arriva et sa présence plutôt glaciale me tira de mes fabulations.

Elle se dirigea d'abord vers son frère.

__Je trouve ça idiot et je pense que tout ce que tu y gagneras sera de te faire tuer._

__Merci Rose !_

__Je dis ce que je pense mais… Fais attention._

Je pus à peine entendre ces derniers mots tant ils avaient été prononcés bas.

Rosalie se tourna vers moi et son attitude fut d'abord dédaigneuse.

__Tu es vraiment une source d'ennuis !_

__Désolé._

Elle fit la moue, me fixa quelque instant et dû juger que je semblais vraiment regretté d'être un aimant à catastrophes.

__Nous n'avons jamais été vraiment amies…_

__Ca c'est l'euphémisme de l'année ma chérie ! _rit son compagnon

Il reçut aussitôt une œillade empoisonnée de la blonde et se tut.

__Cependant je préférerais que tu ne meurs pas._

__Euh…Merci._

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre d'autre à sa phrase.

Mais je sus que même si Rosalie était en apparence désagréable elle tenait à moi ou en tout cas au bonheur de son frère.

__Bella, nous allons devoir partir maintenant, _me dit mon ange

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage.

Il fallait maintenant qu'on parte, pour une fuite pleine de dangers et sans aucune garantie de retour.

Les adieux étaient terminés et notre périple lui commençait.

Nous allâmes chez moi où je pris quelques affaires et laissait un mot à Charlie lui disant que j'avais eu un imprévu et que j'avais dû partir.

J'avais hésité puis avais finalement marqué qu'Edward m'accompagnait car même si Charlie ne l'appréciait pas vraiment il savait que je serais en sécurité avec lui.

Puis ce fut le départ, le saut dans l'inconnue, je n'avais aucune certitude sauf celle que je serais avec Edward et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Une tite review ?^^_


	16. Irina

Edward et moi étions dans sa Volvo, il m'avait dit notre destination quand nous avions quitté la villa des Cullen, il y a quelques heures mais je ne m'en souvenais déjà plus.

J'étais rongée par l'inquiétude même si Edward était près de moi parce que j'ignorais le temps qu'il nous restait à passer ensemble.

A tout moment…

Edward m'attrapa la main, stoppant ainsi le cheminement de mes pensées qui finiraient assurément de façon tragiques.

Il semblait bien plus serein que moi mais je me doutais que ce n'était qu'une façade.

D'ailleurs en repensant à la scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt chez les Cullen un détail étrange me frappa.

__La mort d'Irina ne te fais pas de peine ?_

__Pardon ?_

Mon amoureux fronçait les sourcils, visiblement étonné par ma question.

__C'est juste que…tu es celui qui a le moins réagi en apprenant que Rachelle l'avait tué. Tu étais moins proche d'elle que les autres membres de ta famille ?_

__Non, en fait je connaissais Irina depuis plus longtemps que Jasper, Emmet et Alice. Nous avons rencontré le clan de Denali peu de temps après la transformation de Rosalie, elles étaient d'ailleurs très amies comme le montre la réaction de Rose._

__Pourquoi ?_

__Irina a été transformé alors qu'elle s'était fiancée, un vampire a attaqué le village où ils habitaient. Ils étaient partis faire une promenade en amoureux, le jeune homme a été tué et Irina transformé. Elle était très belle même humaine et le vampire a décidé de s'en servir comme…objet._

__Un objet ?_

__Une compagne forcée si tu préfères._

__Oh !_

Alors ce monstre lui avait arraché son bonheur, l'avait transformé en vampire et lui avait fait subir les pires outrages !

__Plus tard il a été détruit par d'autres vampires, Irina s'est retrouvée seule et a rejoint le clan de Denali qui l'ont aidé à se remettre, ils étaient une bénédiction pour elle et elle vouait presque un culte à sa mère adoptive, ça a été un grand choc pour elle comme pour ses sœurs quand celle-ci est morte. Quand Irina a rencontré Rosalie elle a voulu faire la même chose pour elle et elles sont devenues très amies._

J'hochais la tête, Rosalie avait toujours été impulsive mais j'avais tout de même été étonnée par sa réaction.

__Eh !_

__Quoi ?_

__Tu m'as expliqué la réaction de Rosalie mais pas la tienne !_

Espèce de tricheur !

Il me fit un demi sourire légèrement penaud.

__Et moi qui pensait avoir réussi à esquiver._

__Raté._

Je lui tirais la langue comme une gamine de sept ans ce qui le fit rire puis je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine pour bien lui signifier que je voulais ma réponse.

__Tête de mule._

__Je ne suis pas la seule ! Et maintenant tu m'expliques ?_

Il poussa un soupir résigné puis me regarda (tout en conduisant je précise, heureusement que c'était un conducteur hors pair sinon nous aurions fini encastré dans un mur !)

__J'ai entendu les pensées de Carlisle, je l'ai donc su avant les autres et ai pu m'y préparer. De plus…_

J'ai compris !

Non pas ce qu'il allait dire après, je ne suis pas Alice moi !

Ce que j'avais compris c'est qu'il avait décidé de me rendre folle ! Parce que si il continuait à tourner autour du pot de cette façon j'aurais rapidement besoin d'un asile psychiatrique !

Il hésita à continuer mais il dû penser que je ne devais pas avoir l'air très patiente puisqu'il reprit sans que j'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

__Ce n'était pas ma priorité._

Aurait-il subitement changé de sujet ??

Peut-être parlait-il de la priorité au rond point parce que je ne voyais absolument pas en quoi ça avait un rapport avec la mort d'Irina !

__Je n'ai pas le temps d'être attristé par la perte d'Irina, je sais que c'est affreux mais je préfère ne pas y penser. Rachelle nous traque en ce moment même et il faut que je sois vigilant à chaque instant. C'est toi et ta sécurité ma priorité._

Je restais un moment estomaquée par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Alors il faisait abstraction de la peine que lui provoquait la perte de l'un des membres de sa famille pour moi, pour mieux me protéger !

Sans un mot je me rapprochais de lui et me blottissais contre lui.

D'un bras il me colla un peu plus contre lui, me caressant doucement le dos pour me rassurer tandis qu'il tenait le volant de l'autre main.

En fait il avait raison, c'était moi qu'il protégeait car je vivais plus en lui qu'en moi-même.

_Alors ? Laissez-moi une review svp^^_


	17. Chambre d'hôtel

Quelques heures plus tard la Volvo argent se gara…devant un hôtel.

Aussitôt je m'empourprais en repensant aux paroles d'Emmet, je vis Edward retenir un demi sourire et je baissais la tête, honteuse.

Il allait me prendre pour une obsédée !

Non mais quelle idiote ! Penser à ça alors qu'on est en danger de mort !

Il se dirigea vers le coffre et en sortit nos sacs de voyages, en même temps comment ne pas penser au sexe quand on avait un pareil Adonis devant les yeux…

Il réserva une chambre à l'accueil et après que le groom nous y ait conduit il posa nos sacs sur le lit et m'embrassa sur le front.

__Comment te sens-tu ?_

Il joua tendrement avec une mèche de mes cheveux et la réponse qui me vint à l'esprit fut « Folle de désir ».

Enfin je n'avais pas de fièvre (en tout cas pas une causée par la grippe) et je sus retenir cette phrase qui m'aurait fait sans aucun doute rougir de honte.

__Bien._

Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

Avait-il senti mon trouble ?

Non espèce d'idiote, il pensait juste que j'étais inquiète pas complètement nympho !

__Tu devrais te reposer._

Cette fois-ci c'est bel et bien la panique qui me saisit.

Dormir signifiait rêver mais dorénavant mes rêves n'étaient plus des contes de fées ni même les élucubrations d'une adolescente, ils étaient un moyen pour Rachelle de nous atteindre.

Elle pourrait pénétrer mon sub-conscient et découvrir où nous étions !

Edward sentit ma terreur et prit dans ses bras.

__Elle n'est pas à proximité ma chérie, elle ne pourra pas entrer dans tes rêves._

__Mais les premières fois non plus tu n'as pas senti sa présence._

Ma voix était effrayée mais il prit ma phrase pour un reproche ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas, il n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était moi qui lui mentait.

__Je ne faisais pas attention, maintenant je suis sur mes gardes et Alice aussi, si elle approchait elle le verrait et nous appellerait._

__Peut-être mais je n'arriverais pas à dormir pour autant._

Dès que je fermais les yeux ses pupilles rouges m'apparaissent et j'entendais son rire diabolique. Ce n'était pas son don qui engendrait ces images mais mes propres craintes.

__Alors allonge-toi au moins, tu dois voir des courbatures._

En effet j'avais le dos tout endolori à cause du trajet en voiture et je grimaçai en m'étirant.

__Voudrais-tu un massage, _me dit-il charmeur

Aussitôt mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à la perspective de me faire masser par mon Apollon.

__Je prends ça pour un oui, _dit-il en riant

Je rougis, j'avais vraiment hâte d'être une vampire pour que mon cœur ne me trahisse plus !

__Viens par là._

Il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa délicatement dans le cou ce qui eu pour effet de me faire me cambrer entre ses bras de marbres, offrant ainsi mon cou, mon sang, ma vie à sa bouche avide.

__Bella veux-tu vraiment que je te morde dans cette chambre d'hôtel, _bougonna-t-il

__Ici ou ailleurs, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me mordes, _répondis-je taquine

Il soupira devant mon entêtement et je souris, en fait j'aimais ces petites disputes autour de mon immortalité, maintenant que j'avais sa promesse elles m'amusaient.

__Et ce massage ?_

J'aurais bien aimé le taquiner plus longtemps mais l'idée de ses mains glacées caressant et massant mon corps était bien trop alléchante.

Il me sourit, déposa un dernier baiser sur ma carotide puis m'entraîna sur le lit.

Tendrement il déboutonna un à un chaque bouton de mon corsage.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et ma respiration était erratique, c'était sa vengeance, il savait comment mon corps réagissait à ses caresses et s'en amusait.

Quant à moi j'étais trop occupée à goûter chacun des frissons que provoquaient ses doigts en effleurant ma peau nue pour avoir conscience de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Une fois qu'il m'eu enlever mon haut, il s'assit derrière moi et je sentis ses mains froides se poser sur mes épaules endolories.

Il écarta ma chevelure qui tombait en cascade chocolat jusqu'au milieu de mon dos et il les repoussa sur ma poitrine, déposant au passage un baiser sur le lobe de mon oreille.

__Tu as l'air vraiment tendue mon amour, _me chuchota-t-il

J'acquiesçais même si je n'étais plus sûre de ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Il commença son massage doucement, dénouant mes frêles et douloureuses épaules.

Ses mains pourtant glacées faisaient naître un brasier en moi, mon sang se transformait en des torrents de lave mais c'était agréable.

Non, agréable n'était pas le bon mot, « magique » conviendrait mieux.

Je me mis à rêver qu'il m'avait mordu, que c'était son venin qui avait cet effet sur moi et qu'après trois jours de ces sensations magnifiques je serais devenu un vampire.

Mais non c'était un simple massage qui faisait naître toutes ces sensations en moi.

Je me rendis alors compte que ce n'était pas seulement mon âme et mon cœur qui lui appartenait mais aussi mon corps car aucun autre ne pourrait déverser en moi ce torrent de lave.

Il s'attaqua à un noeud de mon dos et je ne pus retenir un gémissement ce qui le fit rire.

J'étais tellement bien comment pouvait-il provoquer tout ça en moi ?

Je ne savais pas et ne le saurais peut-être jamais mais ce que je voulais c'était passer l'éternité à ses côtés car je savais que jamais ces sensations ne s'arrêteraient, son pouvoir sur moi serait toujours le même.

_Allez appuyez sur le bouton vert et laissez-moi une review avant de partir ;)_


	18. Projets de mariage

Réponse aux reviews :

**Pichou1490 : **Oh moi aussi il me faut un massage ! Mais Edward n'est pas là pour m'en faire un :'( Pour les pensées perverses bah franchement moi je ne vois pas comment elle ferait pour ne pas y penser quand elle est seule dans une chambre d'hôtel avec Edward^^

**Mixetremix : **T'as raison, Edward et irrésistible 3 Le problème c'est qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour Bella *jalouse* lol

**ARUKA01 : **Oui ce chapitre était un peu court mais celui-ci se passe toujours dans la chambre d'hôtel alors ça compense ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**LoVeSway : **Merci ! Mmm….Moi en tout cas c'est mon rêve de me faire masser par Edward ! C'est clair que moi peu importe Rachelle ou n'importe qui d'autre quand je suis dans une chambre d'hôtel seule avec Edward j'en ai rien à faire ! Mais bon grâce à son inquiétude elle a eu un massage (et là elle y pensait plus du tout à Rachelle, la coquine lol).

**Pitchoune-Bella : **T'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de tristesse dans ce chapitre au contraire il n'y que du bonheur !

**alinette74 : **Merci, je suis toujours contente de voir que ma fic et plait et ce genre de review me donne beaucoup de plaisir !

**fan : **Bienvenue sur ma fic ;) Merci d'avoir mis une review ça m'a fait très plaisir !

**Nefenti : **Je te remercies pour ta review, voici la suite^^

**PetiteFeeMoi : **Désolé Bella n'aura droit qu'à un massage, (maudit vampire gentleman lol) enfin je suis contente que ça t'ai quand même plu, moi j'aurais adoré être à la place de Bella :d

**Pop'n Gum : **Moi il n'y a pas besoin qu'Edward soit devant moi pour que je rêve de lui alors pour Bella ça doit être pire mdr ! Et en plus ses rêves se réalisent en partie puisqu'elle a droit à un massage, il y en a qu'on de la chance quand même !

**alira79 : **Merci à toi d'avoir laissé une review !

___________________________________________________________________________

Je m'endormis.

C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ?

Car cette nuit là j'ai dormi, j'ai même rêvé.

J'ai rêvé d'une clairière, de notre clairière où il y avait un mariage.

Non ce n'était le nôtre, je regardais une jeune vampire blonde se marier, quant au marié je ne le vis pas, il était de dos.

Mais Edward était là bien sûr, il était à côté de moi et j'étais blottie dans ses bras.

Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais dans les bras d'Edward ce qui expliquait mon sommeil paisible.

__De quoi as-tu rêvé ? _

Ses yeux brillaient de curiosité ce qui me fit sourire.

__D'un mariage dans notre clairière._

__C'était donc un cauchemar, _se moqua-t-il

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitante.

__Non._

__Mlle Bella Marie Swan auriez-vous changé d'avis sur le mariage ?_

__Peut-être…_

Je lui fis une petite moue et je vis ses yeux s'éclairer comme ceux d'un enfant.

Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire que je rêvais de mariage au sens propre comme au figuré, j'avais un peu peur que cela lui donne un prétexte pour repousser ma transformation.

Mais j'aimais plus que tout au monde le voir heureux et je lui mentais déjà bien assez en lui cachant qu'il était la cible de Rachelle.

Il me contemplait toujours comme un gamin qui vient de découvrir le cadeau de ses rêves sous le sapin le matin de Noël et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra un peu, gonflé du bonheur d'être aimé en retour par la personne qui comptait plus que tout pour moi.

__Si je te dis que le jour où tu m'épouseras sera le plus beau de ma vie cela veut-il dire que j'ai changer d'avis sur le mariage ? _lui demandais-je taquine

Il éclata de rire et m'embrassa fougueusement.

Il prit d'abord ma bouche puis embrassa doucement ma mâchoire, mon cou et la naissance de ma poitrine.

__Si j'avais…su que…tu réagirais…comme ça…je te l'aurais dis…plus tôt, _réussis-je à bafouiller alors que je suffoquais totalement

Il rit effleura doucement ma lèvre inférieure avec son doigt, sans se départir de son magnifique sourire.

__Je croyais justement que c'était à cause de ça que tu voulais m'épouser, _se moqua-t-il

Hum…Bah c'est vrai qu'au départ mes intentions n'étaient pas très chastes mais…

Je rougis rien qu'en pensant ses mots, ce qui bien sûr provoqua à nouveau les rires de mon ange.

__Ce n'est pas drôle._

__Ca l'était et tu le sais, _me répondit-il avec un demi-sourire

Cette phrase me disait quelque chose, j'étais sûre que nous nous l'étions déjà dîtes…

Oh !

__Traître !_

__Chacun son tour, _rit-il

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine en signe de bouderie.

Après la première nuit qu'il avait passé à mes côtés (et où j'en étais consciente) je lui avais joué un tour, faisant mine d'être effrayée lorsqu'il avait parlé de petit-déjeuner.

Edward avait moyennement apprécié la plaisanterie et m'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas drôle ce à quoi j'avais répondu « _Ca l'était et tu le sais_ ».

Edward avait apparemment décidé de me renvoyer cette phrase plus de trois ans après.

Saleté de mémoire vampirique !

__Bella, tu es adorable quand tu boudes mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis sur le mariage._

Je cherchais un moyen de lui répondre sans pour autant perdre la face et je le trouvais dans sa dernière phrase.

__Je suis adorable quand je boude ?_

Il me fit un demi-sourire comprenant mon tour de passe-passe.

__Oui, tu fronces le nez. Je trouve ça charmant, _me répondit-il

__Bonne réponse, _dis-je en souriant

__Ais-je aussi droit à ma réponse maintenant ?_

Je lui souris et me blottie dans ses bras.

__Je me suis rendue compte que je voulais que tout le monde sache que je t'appartenais et inversement. Je veux que quoi qu'il arrive j'ai toujours cette alliance au doigt, elle sera le symbole de notre amour éternel._

Je lui souris et il embrassa mon annulaire à l'endroit où se trouverait l'alliance après notre mariage.

**_**_Et toi pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce mariage ?_

__Pour les mêmes raisons bien sûr !_

__Est-ce qu'une alliance laisse une marque sur la peau des vampires comme sur celle des humains ?_

__Non, notre peau est trop dure pour que le frottement du métal ai un impact quelconque sur elle._

__Dommage, je voulais que ce soit gravée au plus profond de ma chair, _fis-je en faisant la moue, déçue à l'idée de ne jamais avoir cette marque qui représentait un long mariage.

__Mais mon amour pour toi est ancré en moi bien plus profondément que la marque d'une bague. Peut-être que ça ne se voit pas de l'extérieur mais c'est bien plus fort._

Je souris, béate, à sa phrase.

Puis une pensée me vint, j'aurais bien une marque qui tout comme notre amour serait bien plus grande et profonde que celle des autres.

__J'aurais la marque de ta morsure ! _

J'aurais pu trépigner d'excitation tellement cette perspective me réjouissait.

Il me regarda un instant indécis, puis me sourit ne voulant pas gâcher ma joie par ses bouderies.

Notre amour serait bel et bien gravé au plus profond de moi, sur ma poitrine près de mon cœur et de la cicatrice qu'avait provoqué sa perte, cette seconde cicatrice représenterait une éternité d'amour malgré les épreuves.


	19. Mon chéri

Nous parlâmes encore un peu du mariage, cela me faisait oublier mes peurs.

Malgré le fait que j'ai changé d'avis sur le mariage ma position restait la même concernant la cérémonie, je ne voulais rien de trop luxueux ou grandiose. J'avais l'homme de mes rêves, le cadre comptait peu, je savais que je ne verrais que lui !

Puis un autre sujet beaucoup moins réjouissant fut abordé car avant de penser à un avenir heureux ensemble il fallait déjà traverser les épreuves et une de taille se trouvait sur notre chemin : Rachelle.

__Qu'allons-nous faire ?_

__Eh bien quand nous aurons quitté cet hôtel nous rejoindrons le clan de Denali. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles d'eux alors ils ne sont peut-être même pas au courant de la mort d'Irina._

__Comment ça ?_

Irina faisant partie de leur clan, comment pouvait-il ignorer sa mort !?

__Ils sont forcément au courant de sa disparition bien sûr mais savent-ils ce qui s'est passé ? Savent-ils si elle a été tuée ? Savent-ils que c'est Rachelle l'auteur de ce meurtre ? Je pense qu'ils savent qu'Irina est morte mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils sachent que c'est Rachelle la coupable._

__Quand partirons-nous ?_

__Ce soir, je suis désolé mais tu devras dormir dans la voiture, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de trop nous attarder dans un endroit. Ce sera différent à Denali, si Rachelle a pu tuer Irina c'est certainement parce qu'elle était isolée, en restant groupés nous serons plus en sécurité._

__Mais nous ne savons toujours pas si elle a des alliés !_

J'étais morte de peur à l'idée que cette folle soit accompagnée.

Des scénarios tous plus horribles les uns que les autres affluèrent dans ma tête et je me pliais en deux tandis que le trou dans ma poitrine réapparaissait.

__Bella !_

Aussitôt mon ange fut près de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

Dès que je fus dans ses bras glacés ma blessure se résorba comme par magie.

Mais j'avais peur, tellement peur qu'elle me l'arrache que le restant de mes jours ne soit plus que ce trou béant, que jamais plus je ne sois vraiment vivante, complète.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit à lui que Rachelle s'en prenne ?

Tout simplement parce qu'en lisant dans mon sub-conscient elle avait compris qu'il était ma vie, mon âme, ma foi…

Il était tout pour moi et je ne supporterai pas de le perdre !

__Bella, que se passe-t-il ?_

Sa voix veloutée avait des accents paniqués, ne comprenant pas mon subit malaise.

__Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste eu la tête qui tournait._

Je lui mentais.

Encore.

Il me fixa, inquiet.

__Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ?_

J'avais le vague souvenir d'un dîner qu'il avait tenté sans succès de me faire avaler hier soir.

__Je ne sais plus, _murmurais-je

Edward se saisit aussitôt du combiné et composa le numéro de la réception.

Un sourire furtif se dessina sur son visage après qu'il est demandé le menu et il commanda la dernière formule.

Une fois qu'il eu raccroché il tourna un visage inquiet vers moi.

__Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû faire plus attention à ce que tu te nourrisses correctement._

__Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est moi qui n'ais rien voulu avaler !_

De plus mon malaise n'était pas dû à une crise d'hypoglycémie mais à ma peur de le perdre, ce que bien sûr je ne pouvais pas lui avouer.

Trois coups discrets frappés à la porte de notre chambre d'hôtel me tirèrent de mes sombres pensées.

Edward ouvrit la porte et un groom avec un chariot à roulette chargé de nourriture entra.

L'odeur alléchante réveilla mon estomac et je fus reconnaissante à Edward d'avoir commandé ce repas.

__Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Il me fit un sourire énigmatique et amena le chariot près du lit où j'étais toujours assise.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ma mâchoire puis rapprocha sa bouche de mon oreille.

__Je me suis dit que comme tu venais enfin d'adopter la même vision que moi du mariage, un dîner romantique était de circonstance,_ me murmura-t-il de sa voix envoûtante

Je lui souris et saisit la petite carte qui accompagnait les plats.

_Entrée : Langouste rougit par l'amour._

Je lançais à mon ange un regard outré et il éclata de rire en lisant par-dessus mon épaule.

__Je ne savais pas je t'assure mais…il faut avouer que ce plat te convient à merveille !_

Je lui tirais la langue et reprenait ma lecture du menu.

_Plat principal : Filet mignon accompagné de cœurs de palmiers rôtis._

_Dessert : Cœur fondant au chocolat._

Mmm… Tout avait l'air délicieux !

J'engouffrais mon repas à la vitesse éclair et me régalait comme jamais.

Je fis beaucoup rire Edward quand je réussis à me barbouiller la figure de chocolat comme une gamine en mangeant mon dessert.

J'étais repue mais la curiosité et la gourmandise l'emportèrent quand je découvris un petit ballotin de chocolat français appelé « Mon chéri ».

J'en saisis un suçait le chocolat noir.

L'arôme était fort, puissant mais en même temps crémeux et doux.

Puis la fine couche de chocolat noir cassa et la liqueur de cerise se propagea dans ma bouche accompagnée d'une vague de chaleur.

Enfin je croquais le fruit qui se trouvait dans son cœur.

Ce chocolat était véritablement excellent !

J'engouffrais tout le paquet d'un coup !

__Ils me font penser à toi._

Edward me regarda surpris, ne comprenant apparemment pas de quoi je voulais parler.

__Pardon ?_

__Les chocolats, ils m'ont font penser à toi, la couche de chocolat est douce et rassurante quant à la liqueur elle me donne chaud et me fait perdre la tête. Enfin il y a une différence, avec eux j'ai déjà croqué le fruit alors que toi tu préfèrse attendre ! _

__Serait-il possible que tu sois soûle à cause d'un malheureux ballotin de chocolat, _me demanda Edward en riant

__Arrête, toi il n'y aucun aliment qui te fais penser à moi ?_

__Tu me demande si je pense à toi quand je bois le sang d'un puma ? Et tu sais techniquement tu __**es **__de la nourriture pour moi._

Je me rendis compte du ridicule de ma question et rougit.

Etais-je vraiment soûle ?

__Tu dois seulement être un peu pompette, _me rassura Edward

__Et après tu dis que tu ne lis pas dans mes pensées !_

__C'était facile à deviner._

Je ne répondis rien et partit me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, une chose était sûre Edward avait eu raison quand il m'avait dit qu'il avait le même effet que l'alcool sur moi ! Et encore les sensations qu'il me procurait étaient mille fois plus fortes !

_Laissez-moi une review svp^^_


	20. Humiliation

Edward et moi avions repris la route et les effets de l'alcool s'étaient déjà dissipés, la dose étant vraiment minime, il n'y avait que moi pour être pompette à cause d'une malheureuse boîte de chocolat à la liqueur !

Soudain le portable d'Edward sonna et je me raidis aussitôt.

Edward quant à lui garda son calme tout du moins en apparence et décrocha.

__Allô ?_

Son interlocuteur parla quelques instants et je maudis une nouvelle fois ma condition d'humaine, si j'avais été un vampire il m'aurait été facile d'entendre cette conversation.

__Bien, as-tu vu autre chose ? … D'accord je te la passe._

Edward se tourna vers moi et me tendit le mobile.

__C'est Alice, elle veut te parler._

Je pris l'appareil et le collait à mon oreille, j'entendis instantanément la voix survoltée de mon lutin de future sœur.

__Bella ?_

__Oui, comment vas-tu ?_

__Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en cavale !_

__Peut-être mais vous tentez de prendre Rachelle dans une embuscade !_

__Soit, _je la connaissais si bien que j'étais sûre et certaine qu'elle fronçait le nez en disant cette phrase ! _Enfin passons ! J'ai eu une vision très intéressante de toi!_

Oh ! Bon j'allais sûrement me faire charrier à propos de ma réaction extatique face au simple massage que m'avait fait Edward !

__Hum. Et c'était quand ?_

__Je ne sais pas exactement, dans une chambre d'hôtel il n'y a pas longtemps._

Bingo ! Je n'allais pas y échapper !

__Et qu'est-ce qui se passait dans ta vision ?_

Sait-on jamais, j'avais peut-être une chance pour qu'elle n'ait pas vu mon comportement de midinette transie d'amour.

__Tu disais à mon frère qu'il était un chocolat, _répondit-elle moqueuse

Mes joues d'empourprèrent derechef et je vis Edward se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire, bien sûr monsieur avait tout entendu !

__Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était un chocolat !_

__Menteuse !_

__Non, j'ai dit que les chocolats alcoolisés me faisaient pensé à lui, c'est différent, _répondis-je avec mauvaise foi

J'entendis le rire cristallin d'Alice à l'autre bout du fil et eu encore plus honte des idioties que j'avais pu dire.

__Il faudrait vraiment qu'on me baîllonne des fois, _marmonnais-je

__Ma future belle-sœur a des tendances sado-maso !_

Je faillis m'étouffer en entendant la grosse voix d'Emmet suivit de son rire gras.

__Alice ! Tu fais écouter notre conversation à tout le monde, _demandais-je paniquée

__Non ! Mais je n'avais pas vu qu'Emmet et Jasper était rentrés de la chasse…_

Mon dieu, alors je pouvais être certaine que toutes la famille Cullen serait bientôt au courant de mes exploits de ce matin !

__Emmet arrête de te moquer, _le gronda Alice

__Bah quoi, elle le compare même à un chocolat c'est bien qu'elle doit avoir des idées derrière la tête, _entendis-je le géant répliquer

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise, non mais quel…

Boum !?

__Alice que se passe-t-il ???_

__Oh rien, j'ai juste demandé à Jasper d'envoyer Emmet dans un mur._

__Ah._

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre d'autre surtout…qu'il l'avait bien mérité !

__Bon reprenons, _me dit Alice comme si l'intervention d'Emmet et le fait que ce dernier devait présentement être encastré dans un mur n'avait été qu'une légère interruption !

__Edward est-il toujours à côté de toi ? _me demanda-t-elle

Pitié un trou de souris, la terre qui s'ouvre pour m'engloutir mais pas ça…

Je me tournais vers Edward, les joues tellement rouges que je devais ressembler à une tomate.

__Si tu veux on peut tuer Emmet quand on rentrera, _me dit-il simplement

__Attendons le mariage pour qu'il puisse y assister,_ répondis-je après un temps d'hésitation

Edward éclata de rire et je me détendais un peu, mes joues durent même prendre une teinte plus claire de rouge.

__Oui, surtout ne le tuez pas avant le mariage, le plan de table serait complètement chamboulé sinon, _ajouta Alice à l'autre bout du fil

__D'accord, mais qu'avais-tu d'autre à me dire ?_

__Quelque chose qui nécessite que tu sois seule._

__Nous sommes sur la route ! _protestais-je

__Eh bien demande à Edward de se garer, c'est très important Bella, _me répondit-elle catégorique

Je me résignais et m'apprêtais à en faire la demande à Edward mais celui-ci me devança.

__C'est trop dangereux !_

__Dit à mon borné de frère que je sais ce que je fais et que j'ai déjà vérifié qu'il ne t'arriverai rien avant de te demander de t'éloigner de lui._

__Euh…Tu sais qu'il t'entend ? _demandais-je gênée

__Simple politesse, _répliqua-t-elle

__Enervante, exubérante et insupportable d'accord mais je ne vois pas en quoi tu es polie, _répondit Edward

__Tu sais si Alice a vu qu'il ne m'arriverais rien…_

__Son don n'est pas fiable avec Rachelle, si elle s'en prend à ton sub-conscient elle ne peut pas le voir, _me coupa-t-il

__Je rêve ou il vient de me traiter d'incapable, _s'offusqua Alice, _Je te signale que si Rachelle était assez proche pour se servir de son don je le verrais !_

Edward s'apprêtait à répliquer mais je décidais de couper court à leurs chamailleries.

__C'est bon Edward, gare-toi, je descend._

Mon ange n'eu pas l'air ravi que je lui tienne tête mais se gara tout de même sur le bas côté de la route.

__Pas trop longtemps alors, _maugréa-t-il

__Merci._

Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue et descendis de la voiture pour qu'Alice puisse enfin me dire cette chose qu'Edward ne devait pas connaître.

_Laissez-moi une review svp, ça me fait toujours plaisir ;)_


	21. Révélation

__Alors que voulais-tu me dire ?_

__Je sais tout Bella._

Alice était grave, toute taquinerie ou joie de vivre avait disparu de sa voix.

__Comment ça ?_

J'avais peur de sa réponse, mes mains tremblaient et je sentais que j'étais devenue affreusement pale tant je craignais qu'elle ai pu découvrir mon secret.

__Je sais que c'est Edward que Rachelle traque et non toi._

Un coup de couteau en plein cœur.

Voilà l'effet que me fit la phrase d'Alice, elle savait, elle allait forcément le dire à Edward et alors…

__En surveillant Rachelle j'ai remarqué que c'était sa trace qu'elle suivait et non la tienne. Belle pourquoi nous as-tu menti ?_

__Je ne voulais pas vous mentir…C'est vous qui avez tout de suite pensé que c'était moi la cible de Rachelle et…_

J'éclatais en sanglots, c'était trop dur, je ne voulais pas en parler je voulais juste rester auprès de mon ange !

__Bella…Je ne t'accuses pas, arrêtes de pleurer. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne nous as pas détrompé._

J'inspirais profondément mais le trou dans ma poitrine avait réapparu et je ne pus prendre qu'une faible inspiration.

Pourtant il fallait que je me calme, après tout j'avais peut-être une chance de rallier Alice à ma cause et pour ça je devais lui expliquer mes motivations.

Je parvins donc à refreiner quelque peu mes sanglots même si des larmes silencieuses continuaient d'inonder mon visage.

__Tu connais Edward. Si il l'apprenait il…_Je fermais les yeux, formuler à voix haute la peur qui me hantait depuis l'arrivée de Rachelle n'était pas facile. _Il s'éloignerait pour me protéger et elle…elle le tuerait !_

Ma voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots comme mon âme se serait brisée si une telle chose était arrivée.

A l'autre bout de la ligne Alice se taisait, semblant réfléchir à ce que je venais de lui annoncer.

Enfin elle poussa un soupir qui me laissa croire un instant que j'avais réussi à la convaincre.

__Je te comprends Bella mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution._

Le peu d'espoir que j'avais s'envola aussitôt.

Elle disait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, je le savais mais il n'y en avait aucune autre pour rester auprès d'Edward !

_ _Tu ne peux me demander de mentir à mon frère. Bella soit raisonnable…_

__Non ! Souviens-toi quand nous sommes parties en Italie pour sauver Edward, tu as menti à Jasper ! Tu lui as dit que si les Volturi arrivaient tu t'enfuirais ! Tu l'as fait pour le sauver alors tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher d'agir de la même façon avec Edward. Et je croyais que tu me considérais comme ta sœur !_

Je ne voulais plus pleurer, j'avais pris une décision après ce rêve, celle de me battre pour rester avec Edward, il ne fallait pas que je me laisse influencer par Alice et que je continue d'être forte !

__Tu sais bien que c'est le cas ! Tu es ma sœur mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je peux mentir à mon frère, surtout à Edward, nous avons beau nous chamailler constamment il compte énormément pour moi. Quant à Jasper, c'était différent Bella !_

__Je ne vois pas en quoi !_

__Réfléchies, tu crois protéger Edward mais tu as tord ! Il fait attention à ce qu'elle n'approche de __**toi, **__si jamais Rachelle vous trouve, il cherchera à __**te **__protéger d'elle. Il n'est pas sur ses gardes en ce qui __**le **__concerne._

Je restais estomaquée par les propos d'Alice, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

Et si en voulant le protéger je causais sa perte ?

Cette idée m'était insupportable mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, si je lui avouais la vérité ce serait encore pire !

__Je…Je n'ai pas le choix, _balbutiais-je

Mon ton ferme et décidé avait fait place à des bégaiements et je m'en voulus de ne pas savoir mieux maîtriser ma voix, ce détail me trahissait.

__Si tu as le choix, il y a une autre solution à laquelle tu n'as pas pensé._

__Laquelle ?_

J'avais l'impression d'être dans la même situation qu'après mon saut de la falaise, ballottée par les courants qui me ramenaient tantôt vers la surface tantôt vers les profondeurs sombres et sans vie.

Cette fois-ci les propos d'Alice me ramenait vers la surface, me donnant une petite bouffée d'oxygène mais j'avais peur que sa prochaine phrase m'asphyxie à nouveau.

__C'est simple, ce serait un genre de compromis. Tu dirais à Edward qu'il est la proie de Rachelle tout en continuant à lui faire croire qu'elle te traque également._

Je me mordis la lèvre indécise, en effet le compromis d'Alice semblait acceptable.

__Et tu accepterais de ne rien dire à Edward ?_

__Je ne le ferais pas avec plaisir mais si c'est nécessaire oui, _dit-elle en soupirant

Elle finit d'achever mes dernières hésitations.

Tout ce que je voulais c'était que mon ange soit sain et sauf et je répugnais à lui mentir alors j'étais contente de pouvoir alléger un peu mon mensonge qui pesait sur ma conscience même si je savais que mes intentions étaient bonnes.

__C'est d'accord. Tu as raison, je le lui dirais dès que j'aurais raccroché mais comment penses-tu que je devrais lui expliquer le fait que je ne lui en ai pas fait part avant ?_

Seul le silence me répondit, je n'entendais même plus la respiration d'Alice.

__Alice ? Alice !?_

Ma voix prenait des accents hystériques devant le mutisme du moulin à paroles qu'était habituellement Alice.

J'avais beau crier dans ce combiné Alice ne me répondait pas, j'avais d'abord cru que nous avions été coupées mais le téléphone indiquait que la « communication » continuait, une communication muette où l'une des deux personnes semblait avoir disparue.

Ce silence dura encore quelques instants, j'étais complètement paniquée quand enfin Alice parla ou plutôt cria (décidément nous poussions des cris de folles furieuses chacune notre tour !)

__Non ! Bella ne fait pas ça !_

__Ne pas faire quoi ? _demandais-je perdue mais tout de même soulagée qu'elle me réponde enfin

__Ne dis rien à Edward ! Non mais je te jures comment peut-il être aussi borné !?_

__Alice explique-toi je ne comprend plus rien à ce que tu me dis !_

__Je viens d'avoir une vision, elle a sûrement été déclanché par le fait que tu prennes la décision de dire une partie de la vérité à cette tête de mule !_

__Qu'as-tu vu ?_

__Il te mettait en sécurité puis partait traqué Rachelle, il pensait que si elle avait deux proies elle s'attaquerait d'abord à celle qui se présenterait à elle en premier !_

Alors même la solution d'Alice était inenvisageable, Edward se mettrait tout de même en danger dans le but de me sauver.

J'allais donc devoir continuer à lui mentir mais pour cela j'avais besoin de l'aide d'Alice.

__Alors il faut que nous ne lui disions rien. Alice je t'en supplie, tu dis que tu tiens à lui et aussi à moi alors fais ce que je te demande._

__Bien sûr. C'est toi qui avais raison finalement nous n'avons pas le choix, _dit-elle en soupirant _Mais notre stratagème ne fonctionnera pas éternellement, si pour une raison quelconque nous devons vous rejoindre je ne pourrais pas lui cacher mes pensées très longtemps et il saura la vérité un jour ou l'autre._

__Je sais mais si ça nous permet de gagner du temps c'est déjà bien._

__Oui, prends soin de toi Bella. Vous nous manquez à tous tu sais._

__Ah bon ?_

__Oui, Esmée dit que ses enfants lui manque et elle insiste bien sur le pluriel ! Emmet quant à lui trouve qu'on s'amuse beaucoup moins sans vous, comme tu le sais il adore vous taquiner !_

__Oui, j'ai remarqué tout à l'heure, _marmonnais-je

__Ne t'en fais pas il a eu son compte, Jasper sait se battre il n'a pas été soldat pour rien !_

Je souris à la phrase d'Alice, son histoire d'amour avec Jasper était si discrète et subtile, une personne extérieure aurait très facilement pu ne pas voir ce que cette phrase contenait d'admiration et d'amour.

__Enfin vous nous manquez à tous, Emmet dit qu'il a hâte qu'on ai « dégommé cette garce » pour que vous puissiez revenir._

__Moi aussi j'ai hâte. A bientôt Alice, j'ai promis de ne pas trop m'attarder et je préfère limiter mes mensonges, _dis-je amère

__Tu fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous, je suis certaine qu'il ne t'en voudra pas. Il t'aime trop pour ça !_

__Je l'espères._

Je lui dis un dernier au revoir puis raccrochait.

Je ne savais pas comment Edward réagirait quand il apprendrait que je lui avait menti mais même si il ne me le pardonnait pas je ne regretterais pas mon choix.

Je préférais mourir de son départ plutôt que ce soit lui qui meurt en affrontant Rachelle.

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Une tite review ?^^ Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui en laisse, ça m'encourage vraiment à écrire la suite d'avoir vos impressions !_


	22. Arrivée

J'étais certaine d'avoir une mine affreuse, mais comme je n'étais pas le genre de filles qui emportent toujours un miroir sur elle je ne pouvais pas le vérifier !

Pourtant il ne fallait pas qu'Edward voit que j'avais pleuré, il saurait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal pour que j'éclate en sanglots de la sorte.

J'essayais d'essuyer mes joues comme je le pouvais et clignait plusieurs fois les yeux pour en chasser mes dernières larmes.

C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire et j'espérais que ça suffirait à lui cacher ma récente crise de larmes jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne d'une chose : Edward était un vampire.

Non ce n'était pas la nature de mon grand amour que j'avais oublié (j'avais englouti une boîte de chocolat à la liqueur mais quand même !) mais que les vampires ont une vue très développée et que quoi que je fasses mes yeux rouges et gonflés ne passerait pas inaperçus.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la Volvo argent à contrecœur, j'allais à nouveau devoir mentir à Edward.

Bien sûr dès que je m'assis sur le siège mon ange remarqua mon état.

__Dois-je aussi tuer Alice, _me demanda-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère

J'esquissais un sourire puis faisai semblant d'hésiter.

__Hum…Non, ce ne serait pas gentil vu qu'elle organise notre mariage._

__On peut toujours faire comme pour Emmet et l'attaquer après la cérémonie._

__Non, elle me manquerait trop._

__Dommage, _dit-il en faisant la moue

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy !

__Et puis je ne suis même pas sûre que tu auras le temps de tuer Emmet de toutes manières._

__Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_

__Parce que tu devras t'occuper de moi, _répondis-je coquine

Il me décocha son fameux sourire en coin et je sus que je venais une fois de plus de m'engager dans un jeu que j'étais certaine de perdre.

__C'est vrai que ça prendra déjà beaucoup de temps, _dit-il en jouant avec l'une de mes mèches de cheveux

J'acquiesçais en tentant de me concentrer uniquement sur mon rythme cardiaque et ma respiration pour qu'ils ne me trahissent pas à nouveau.

Son doigt glacé quitta mes cheveux pour courir le long de mon cou, il caressa tendrement la veine qui pulsait de plus en plus fort malgré mes efforts.

Cette petite artère représentait tant de souffrances pour lui que j'étais toujours étonnée qu'il puisse avoir assez de maîtrise pour me taquiner ainsi.

Puis sa main remonta vers ma mâchoire, passant délicatement sur la commissure de mes lèvres sans jamais les toucher vraiment c'était plus un frôlement à la fois délicieux et atroce car je ne voulais plus qu'une chose qu'il m'embrasse et cesse ce jeu avant que je me consume littéralement sur le siège avant de sa voiture.

Oh et puis zut, les femmes au pouvoir !

Je me jetais à son cou, me laissant totalement domptée par mes pulsions.

Je sentis qu'il était surpris de mon geste mais répondit à mon baiser et nos langues entamèrent un ballet langoureux tandis que mon cœur battait un tempo endiablé.

Pourtant Edward mit fin au baiser, me laissant haletante.

Lorsque je me rendis compte que je venais de me jeter sur lui mes joues s'empourprèrent et il éclata de rire.

Puis ses yeux s'assombrirent tandis qu'il caressait doucement mes joues et mes paupières.

__Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu as pleuré ?_

Il avait prononcé ces mots doucement, ne me forçant à rien mais je savais que si je n'y répondais pas il allait se torturait l'esprit pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu me mettre dans cet état.

__J'ai peur et je…Je veux que ça se termine, _dis-je en baissant la tête

Je ne voulais pas lui mentir ni esquiver sa question alors j'y répondais sans toutefois avouer ce qui me faisait peur.

__Ce sera bientôt terminé Bella, je te le promet, nous serons à Denali dans quelques minutes._

__Pardon !?_

On était parti il y avait un peu plus de trois jours et on avait emprunté des petites routes pour que Rachelle ai plus de mal à nous suivre, en plus il fallait aussi soustraire le temps que nous avions passé à l'hôtel…

C'était impossible !

__J'ai profité de ton sommeil pour rouler un peu plus vite, _avoua-t-il penaud

J'éclatais de rire en pensant ce que signifiait « un peu plus vite » pour lui.

__Edward Cullen vous êtes un chauffard, _me moquais-je

__Je n'aime pas la lenteur, _répondit-il simplement

__Et en plus tu m'entraînes là-dedans, je suis la fille du shérif, je me dois de montrer l'exemple aux autres citoyens de Forks._

Je m'amusais à le taquiner en lui ressortant les sermons que mon père m'avait seriné inlassablement durant toute mon enfance et qu'il me rappelait de temps en temps encore maintenant. 

__Peut-être mais nous ne sommes plus à Forks._

Point pour lui, zut.

__Bon j'espère au moins que si nous avons un accident tu me transformeras en vampire._

__Je n'ai jamais d'accidents et je t'emmènerais d'abord aux urgences._

__Oh non !_

__Quoi ?_

__D'abord je n'aime pas les piqûres et ensuite si j'étais un vampire je pourrais me battre contre Rachelle._

__Tu oublies les trois jours nécessaires à la transformation._

Je fis la moue, pour tout dire une image de moi en train d'étrangler Rachelle venait d'apparaître dans mon esprit et j'aurais adoré être assez forte pour pouvoir me venger d'elle pour ce qu'elle nous imposait et surtout pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'envisager de me retirer mon ange.

__Nous sommes arrivés._

Le doux ténor d'Edward m'avait tiré de mes pensées et lorsque je regardais autour de moi je m'aperçus que la voiture était toujours garée mais devant une grande villa.

__Tu aurais pu me dire qu'on roulait !_

__Je pensais que tu t'en étais aperçue, je te signale que j'ai démarré juste après que l'on se soit embrassé._

Ah. Bon si c'était juste après notre baiser il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, il me faisait tellement d'effet que j'oubliais tout et que je mettais plusieurs minutes à reprendre mes esprits et comme après nous avions discuté sans que je ne le vois montrer le moindre signe d'attention à la route je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il conduisait.

Je reportais mon attention sur la villa qui se trouvait devant nous, elle était presque aussi grande que celle des Cullen !

Je vis plusieurs vampires sortirent de la villa, ils étaient trois.

__Ils sont végétariens ?_

__Non, je t'apporte pour le dîner, _dit mon ange en secouant la tête devant ma question idiote.

Je fixais un instant les trois créatures qui se trouvaient devant moi puis me décidais à sortir de la voiture.

Comme si il lisait dans mes pensées Edward ouvrit ma portière de l'extérieur (je ne l'avais même pas vu bouger) et me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir du véhicule.

Je puisais dans ses prunelles caramel la force d'affronter de nouvelles épreuves et le chagrin de cette famille en deuil puis je me saisis de sa main qui comme toujours me tirait vers le haut et me sortais des ténèbres, je quittais l'obscurité de la voiture pour l'air pur et frais de cette forêt.

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^_


	23. Jalousie

Le soleil faisait légèrement briller les peaux de mon aimé et des autres vampires et je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer les éclats de lumière qui se dégageait de la peau d'Edward.

Ensuite je reportais mon attention sur les vampires de clan de Denali.

Chacun d'eux semblait plonger dans une profonde souffrance plus particulièrement une magnifique vampire blonde qui semblait totalement perdue et désemparée, ce fut elle qu'Edward salua en premier.

__Tanya, Carlisle a dû t'appeler pour te prévenir de notre arrivée et des circonstances._

Tanya hocha la tête et mon ange continua.

__Nous sommes vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à Irina._

Tanya se crispa au nom de sa sœur puis se jeta dans les bras d'Edward.

Quant à moi je restais complètement estomaquée par sa réaction et plus encore lorsque je me rendis compte qu'Edward ne la repoussait pas.

Mais après tout je n'avais pas de quoi m'étonner, je savais que Tanya était amoureuse de lui, il avait eu beau faire passer cela pour un simple béguin je me rendais compte que c'était beaucoup plus, elle l'aimait.

Je savais que c'était monstrueux car Tanya venait de perdre sa sœur et qu'Edward ne faisait que la réconfortait mais je me sentis jalouse et blessée.

Enfin cette étreinte prit fin et Edward regarda autour de lui surpris.

__Kate n'est pas là ?_

__Non. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé nous avons oublié de vous en parler, Kate a rencontré un vampire en chassant peu de temps avant… _Tanya cessa de parler et je compris qu'il s'agissait de la mort d'Irina. _Il s'appelle Garett et il a été très intêrressé par notre mode de vie, cependant il ne semblait pas prêt à renoncer au sang humain, il hésitait puis après la tragédie il a décidé de rester et de devenir végétarien, Kate allait mal et il voulait la soutenir. Mais comme c'est encore un novice nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable qu'il ne soit pas là quand Bella arriverait alors Kate et lui sont partis chasser._

__En effet c'est mieux ainsi, je ne tiens pas à mettre Bella plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je suis content pour Kate, la présence de ce vampire a dû l'aider, _répondit mon ange

__Oui, il y en a qui ont de la chance, _répondis tristement Tanya

Je surpris un regard furtif dans ma direction et Edward détourna le regard visiblement gêné par les paroles et les pensées de Tanya.

Si je n'avais pas été si triste j'en aurais ri !

Cette beauté vampirique était jalouse de moi !

Je n'avais aucune chance face à elle, bien vite Edward se rendrait compte que je n'étais qu'une humaine insignifiante qui ne méritait pas son amour et il me quitterait pour Tanya !

Nos hôtes nous firent entrer à l'intérieur de la villa et nous nous installâmes autour d'une grande table qui me fit penser à la table ronde du roi Arthur, d'ailleurs il était possible que certains de nos interlocuteurs soient déjà présents à l'époque.

Je ne prêtais plus qu'une oreille distraite à la conversation uniquement centrée sur mes idées sombres, ce fut le nom des Volturi qui finit par me sortir de mon état amorphe.

__Soit raisonnable Edward, en nous alliant aux Volturi nous avons plus de chance d'avoir cette Rachelle. Il suffirait de les prévenir pour qu'ils la détruisent !_

C'était le vampire nommé Eleazar (enfin je crois j'étais déjà en train de broyer du noir quand Edward me l'avait présenté) qui venait de parler.

__C'est hors de question ! Aro est très interressé par ce que pourrait donner Bella, je refuse de la mettre en danger, _répondit mon ange

__Mais Aro ne forcera jamais une personne à entrer à son service !_

__C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait avec Rachelle !_

__Nous n'avons que sa version des faits, personnellement je ne ferais pas confiance à cette folle._

__Et moi je refuse de faire confiance aux Volturi._

__Edward, s'il-te-plait, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, nous ne préviendrons pas les Volturi, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire !_

Cette fois-ci c'était Tanya qui avait parlé, elle semblait vraiment à bout et la dispute des deux hommes semblait rajouter à son mal-être.

Edward baissa la tête, honteux.

__Je suis désolé._

Tanya posa sa main sur son genou en souriant tristement.

__Ce n'est pas grave._

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, j'allais éclater en sanglots si ça continuer ainsi !

Elle avait la main sur son genou !!

J'étais dorénavant certaine que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Edward ne me quitte pour elle.

Soudain le portable de mon ange sonna et même moi je pu entendre les cris qui sortirent du petit combiné argent.

Je ne pouvais pas comprendre les paroles mais le ton de la voix d'Alice n'était pas paniqué mais plutôt furieux.

__Alice au lieu de me hurler dessus de la sorte pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es si en colère ? _demanda mon ange agacé

Cette fois-ci je pus entendre un « Pourquoi !? Espèce de crétin ! » parmi le flot de paroles d'Alice.

__Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait, _répondit Edward visiblement très étonné par les propos du lutin

Il y eu une nouvelle série de cris et je vis Tanya baissait la tête gênée tandis que les yeux d'Edward s'agrandissaient de surprise.

__D'accord alors je vais, _Edward laissa sa phrase en suspens et poussa un soupir, Alice lui avait déjà raccroché au nez apparemment.

Pour une fois il ne pesta pas contre Alice et se contenta de se tourner vers moi toujours aussi surpris.

__Euh, je crois que je vais vous laisser, _dit Tanya sans se départir de son regard penaud

Elle s'esquiva rapidement tout comme Carmen et Eleazar.

Quant à moi je restais complètement hébétée sur ma chaise, ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qui était en train de se passer.

Mon ange regardait fixement le plancher sans répondre à mes interrogations muettes alors je décidais de les formuler.

__Edward que se passe-t-il ?_

__Alice a eu une vision._

__De Rachelle, _demandais-je aussitôt paniquée

__Non. De toi…Tu pleurais à cause de moi, il semblerait que tu ais trouvé mon comportement vis-à-vis de Tanya ambigu…_

__Oh !_

Mes joues prirent aussitôt une belle teinte cramoisie.

__Bella, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as pu être jalouse de Tanya. Enfin à part cette étreinte que je lui ai donné pour la réconforter et le fait qu'elle ait posé sa main sur mon genou, ce à quoi je n'ai même pas fait attention._

__Alors pourquoi y penses-tu maintenant ?_

__C'est en partie ce qu'Alice m'a hurlé au téléphone, _avoua-t-il avec une grimace

__C'est elle qui t'as fait une scène de ménage alors, _dis-je en souriant

__Oui, elle était très en colère que je t'ai fait pleurer même si ce n'est pas encore arrivé et pour tout dire je plains Jasper !_

Je souris à la fin de sa phrase mais mon humeur n'était pas au beau fixe malgré tout.

__Si je suis jalouse c'est pour beaucoup de choses. D'abord elle est plus belle que moi._

__Alors là je te détrompe tout de suite, tu es mille fois plus jolie qu'elle !_

Je secouai la tête devant sa mauvaise foi, Tanya était magnifique alors que j'étais banale et sans attrait.

__Tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Ensuite…J'ai peur que ce soit ma fragilité qui t'attire chez moi, le fait que j'ai constamment besoin d'être protégée et en ce moment c'est la même chose pour Tanya, elle a aussi besoin d'être sauvée même si ce n'est pas les mêmes dangers qui la guettent, elle est très triste à cause de la perte de sa sœur. Et elle est un vampire, elle t'aime… Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu resterais avec moi alors que tu peux l'avoir elle !_

Ma gorge se noua et Edward me prit dans ses bras.

__Ne sois pas bête Bella, si mon cœur pouvait encore battre ce serait pour toi ! Tu es la seule, je ne t'aimes pas parce que tu es fragile, je t'aime parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis véritablement vivant, il n'y a qu'à toi que j'appartienne._

Je ne comprenais pas mais je me laissais bercer par ses douces paroles et profitait de son étreinte.

Même quand je serais un vampire et que mon cœur aura cessé de battre que mon sang aura cessé de couler, je savais que je continuerais à l'aimer parce qu'il avait capturé mon âme et qu'il était le seul qui pouvait me rendre heureuse.

Mon ange illuminait ma vie et je ne le méritais pas mais tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il soit auprès de moi.


	24. Explication

Je me sentis bête d'avoir douté de lui et me défie de son étreinte.

__Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance mais que je ne __**me**__ fais pas confiance._

__J'avais compris et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très correct, je ne pensais pas que le fait que je sois proche de Tanya te gênerait._

__En vérité ce sont plus ses sentiments que ses gestes qui me gênent._

Mon ange acquiesça même si nous savions tout les deux que nous ne pouvions rien y faire, les sentiments de Tanya n'étaient sous notre contrôle ni sous le sien d'ailleurs sinon je pense qu'elle aurait cessé d'aimer Edward.

Encore que…

Si Edward me quittait est-ce que je voudrais cesser de l'aimer ?

Non, c'était bête car même si je souffrirais je voudrais continuer à l'aimer pour que même dans la souffrance je puisse profiter de ces petits moments de bonheur ou au lieu de me faire du mal mes souvenirs me ramenaient à une époque heureuse.

Et de toutes manières l'amour était une chose qui ne pouvait pas être maîtrisée, c'était fort, beau, destructeur aussi parfois mais que les flammes qui brûlaient dans notre cœur nous fassent du bien ou du mal il était impossible de les éteindre.

Il y eu un coup discret à la porte et je vis mon ange se renfrogner.

Eleazar entra suivit de Carmen et de Tanya, cette dernière se tenait en retrait et n'osait pas nous regarder.

__Non, je ne veux pas laisser Bella seule._

Je regardais mon ange surprise puis compris qu'il venait de répondre à une pensée de l'un des trois vampires.

__Edward si tu ne chasses pas tu seras faible et incapable de la protéger si Rachelle nous attaque._

Un grondement furieux secoua la poitrine de mon amour qui apparemment appréciait moyennement qu'Eleazar le traite de faible.

__Oui, tu as raison c'est beaucoup mieux de la laisser toute seule et sans défense face à Rachelle, _répondit-il sarcastique

__Euh…Moi j'ai chassé récemment…_

Tanya avait dit cette phrase d'une toute petite voix en fixant le plancher et n'avait même pas osé aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

Edward me regarda indécis, ne sachant pas quoi faire vu les circonstances.

Rester avec Tanya ne me faisait pas plaisir mais c'était mieux ainsi, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward souffre de la soif à cause de moi.

__Si tu n'as pas besoin de chasser tu pourrais rester avec moi et ainsi Carmen, Eleazar et Edward pourrait aller chasser, _tranchais-je

Edward me regarda décontenancé par mon subit changement d'attitude mais hocha la tête et me déposa un baiser sur le front.

J'avais envie de l'embrasser mais j'y renonçais en croisant ses prunelles onyx, il ne servait à rien de lui compliquer la tâche alors qu'il avait déjà soif.

Je me contentais donc de ce baiser sur le front et fut sage, pour une fois.

Après que ces lèvres glacées eurent quitté mon front il partit en compagnie des autres vampires.

Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Tanya et nous étions toutes les deux très gênées par la situation.

Tanya s'assit dans un fauteuil et moi sur le canapé, le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes puis elle décida de le briser.

__Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser tout à l'heure. Quand j'ai mis ma main sur son genou je n'ai même pas pensé que ça pourrait te blesser, c'était un geste machinal._

Je la regardais quelques instants, elle avait vraiment l'air de regretter de m'avoir fait de la peine.

__Ce n'est pas grave, je te comprend._

Je lui fis un sourire entendu, après tout je savais moi aussi comme c'était difficile de résister au charme d'Edward, même si c'était involontaire il éblouissait constamment les gens.

__Tu sais j'ai toujours pensé qu'Edward resterait célibataire, il n'avait jamais montrer un quelconque intêret à l'une d'entre nous que ce soit moi ou Rosalie. Et j'avoue que ça me rassurait, je me disais qu'il finirait bien par craquer un jour ou l'autre._

__Oh._

Je déglutis difficilement mais Tanya me sourit gentiment avec une pointe de regret.

__Mais maintenant je sais que si je n'ai jamais réussi à le séduire c'est parce qu'il t'attendais. Il n'en avait pas conscience, il pensait juste que l'amour ce n'était pas pour lui mais en fait c'est parce que tu es la seule qu'il puisse aimer._

J'étais étonnée et touchée par ce que Tanya venait de me dire, elle était amoureuse d'Edward et pourtant elle me réconfortait et me rassurait sur son amour pour moi !

__Tu sais c'est la même chose pour moi, je ne pourrais jamais être heureuse ou aimer un autre homme que lui._

__Je le sais et c'est ce qui me permet de ne pas être triste, j'aime Edward mais je ne l'aime pas comme toi tu l'aimes. Je n'aurais jamais su lui rendre un tel amour._

__Je ne pense pas non plus le mériter, _avouais-je

__Moi je pense que si, sinon vous n'auriez pas supporter toutes ces épreuves !_

__Tanya…Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça…_

__Parce que c'est aussi ça l'amour, je pourrais essayer de te voler Edward mais au final je vous ferez souffrir tout les deux alors je ne tente rien et me contente d'être heureuse pour lui._

J'étais complètement abasourdie par ses paroles et surtout par sa générosité.

__Tu sais Tanya, je suis sûre qu'un jour tu trouveras l'amour et que tu seras réellement heureuse à ton tour._

__Mais j'espère bien ! Si aucun beau vampire ne tombe jamais amoureux de moi, je vais finir vieille fille ! Une centaine d'année de célibat je peux te dire que c'est pesant, _dit-elle en riant

__J'imagine._

Je ris à mon tour à sa blague même si imaginer une « vie » aussi longue était encore abstrait pour moi j'avais fini par m'habituer à l'humour vampirique.

__Surtout pour ce qui est du sexe, tu te rends compte je ne bois pas de sang humain et je ne fais pas l'amour, tu parles d'une vie ! Enfin toi tu ne connaîtras jamais ce problème !_

__Une fois transformer en vampire je compte aussi être végétarienne, _m'offusquais-je

__Je parlais du premier point, _dit-elle en souriant

Je me mordis la lèvre en rougissant quand je compris de quoi elle voulait parler.

__Oh…Euh…Edward et moi n'avons pas…enfin je veux dire que…_balbutiais-je misérablement

__Oh, pardon. Décidemment j'enchaîne les gaffes aujourd'hui !_

Tanya était à nouveau gênée et pour tout dire moi aussi !

__Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir._

__Bah en fait si…_

__Quoi !? Mais je croyais que vous n'étiez jamais sorti ensemble, _la coupais-je

__Mais non Bella ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je sais qu'Edward tient assez aux vieilles traditions alors ça aurait été étonnant qu'il se passe quoi que soit avant votre mariage._

__Oui._

Ce petit mot était plein de déception ce qui fit rire Tanya.

__Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir le même point de vue que lui sur le sujet !_

__Si c'est juste que…j'ais hâte d'être au mariage._

Tanya se retint de rire cette fois-ci et je lui en fus reconnaissante.

Maintenant quand je pensais au mariage il n'y avait plus seulement la nuit assurément magique que je partagerais avec mon ange mais aussi le bonheur de devenir sa femme et comme le disait le sermon de lui appartenir pour l'éternité aux yeux de Dieu et des hommes.

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^_


	25. Changement

Tanya et moi avons encore discuté pendant une bonne heure.

Je m'étais attendu à passer un moment assez gênant mais en fait Tanya était très drôle et nous devînmes vite très complices même si il était vrai qu'elle avait un véritable don pour ce qui était d'enchaîner les gaffes !

J'étais reconnaissante à Alice d'avoir appelé Edward, sans ça j'aurais continuer à me morfondre et n'aurais pas sympathiser avec Tanya !

Je décidais d'ailleurs de l'appelé pour la remercier.

__Tanya, ça ne te dérange pas si je passe un coup de fil à Alice ?_

__Bien sûr que non mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir utiliser notre téléphone, la ligne est coupée depuis ce matin._

__Ce n'est pas grave, Edward a laissé son portable ici je vais l'utiliser._

__D'accord. _Elle fit une pause hésitante. _Tu crois qu'Alice m'en veut ?_

__Non ! Si elle était en colère c'est parce que j'étais triste maintenant que tout va bien elle ne t'en voudra pas !_

J'essayais de paraître assurée mais pour tout dire je n'étais pas sûre que notre conversation ne commence pas par des cris de la part d'Alice, aussi je décidais de sortir pour l'appeler.

Tanya le comprit et n'émit aucune objection quand elle me vit sortir de la villa pour aller en direction des bois qui l'entouraient et où j'étais certaine qu'elle n'entendrait rien malgré son ouïe surdéveloppée.

Je composais le numéro d'Alice et celle-ci décrocha avant la fin de la première sonnerie.

__Allô Bella ?_

__Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à ton don de voyance, _dis-je en soupirant

__Non là c'est parce qu'Edward m'a envoyé un sms avant son départ pour me prévenir que je ne pourrais pas le contacter pendant plusieurs heures parce qu'il partait chasser, _dit-elle en riant

__Oh, c'est la deuxième fois dans la journée que je passe pour une idiote ! D'habitude Edward appelle au lieu de laisser un texto…_

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens, sachant très bien que le lutin la comprendrait toute seule.

__Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de t'avoir défendu, _s'offusqua-t-elle

__Mais non Alice, si je t'appelle c'est pour te remercier !_

__De rien._

__Hmm…Edward a dit qu'il plaignait Jasper, _dis-je avec malice

__Hein !? Eh bien tu diras à mon idiot de frère que je ne fais jamais de scènes à Jasper et que je suis adorable ! Pas vrai Jasper ?_

Jasper était certainement près d'elle mais n'osait pas utiliser son don pour la calmer de peur de déclencher les foudres de sa bien aimée.

__Suis-je obligé de dire la vérité ?_

Je souris à la phrase de Jasper mais Alice ne sembla pas très contente de ce retournement de situation.

__Oui eh bien si jamais une autre femme ose te toucher le genou, elle finira en cendre dans le fond du jardin, _répondit le lutin

__Si petite et si teigneuse…_

Cette phrase avait était murmurée à l'oreille d'Alice avec tant de tendresse que je me sentis gênée de l'avoir entendu, ils avaient sûrement oublié que j'étais toujours à l'autre bout de fil !

Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes et je compris qu'ils s'embrassaient, enfin Alice sembla se rappeler de notre conversation et j'entendis à nouveau sa voix survoltée dans le combiné.

__Désolé Bella ! Bon alors comment ça c'est passé après mon coup de fil ?_

__Tu n'as pas regardé, _demandais-je surprise

__Eh bien non, la dernière fois que j'ai eu une vision de vous deux je me suis fait des idées et tu m'as disputé, _dit Alice d'une voix boudeuse

J'éclatais de rire, on aurait dit une enfant qui avait été privée de regarder la télévision !

__C'est bon Alice, il ne s'est rien passé de gênant pour moi cette fois._

__D'accord alors tu peux tout me raconter, _demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir

__Alice on ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut._

__Si mais puisque je ne suis pas gourmande il faut bien que j'ai d'autres défauts !_

__Donc comme tu ne m'as pas encore mangé, je suis obligé de satisfaire ta curiosité ?!_

__Exactement ! Alors !_

__Alors il ne s'est rien passé qui puisse t'interresser, Edward s'est excusé et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais été idiote de penser qu'il pourrait me quitter pour Tanya._

__C'est certain. Et que s'est-il passé avec Tanya ? Tu sais elle n'est pas méchante, c'est juste qu'elle ne se rend pas forcément compte que ses gestes peuvent blesser et surtout ça fait presque cent ans qu'Edward est célibataire et que Tanya n'a pas besoin de faire attention à ses gestes._

__Je sais Alice, nous avons discuté et je ne lui en veux pas, au contraire nous sommes devenues amies !_

__C'est bien, Tanya doit être très touchée par la mort de sa sœur et il aurait été bête que vous vous disputiez en plus de ça._

__Oui…Alice je me sens coupable…_

__Pour avoir été jalouse de Tanya ?_

__En partie mais surtout pour la mort d'Irina. Sans moi rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !_

__Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! C'est Rachelle la responsable pas toi !_

__Oui mais…_

__Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne,_ me coupa-t-elle. _Rachelle est la coupable et je peux t'assurer que nous allons le lui faire payer !_

__Merci Alice._

__Et arrête de me remercier je ne fais que dire la vérité._

__D'accord, _répondis-je amusée

__Bien, je vais devoir y aller. A bientôt Bella !_

__A bientôt !_

Je raccrochais espérant qu'Alice avait raison et que cette histoire prendra bientôt fin.

Etre en danger constamment à cause d'une vampire folle et ne rêvant que de vengeance n'était pas rassurant !

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer à la villa quand je trébuchais et tombais violemment sur le sol.

Je me redressais, j'avais les paumes et les genoux écorchés, je regardais le téléphone portable que j'avais dans la main et constatais qu'il avait aussi souffert de ma chute.

Le boîtier s'était cassé et la terre ainsi que d'autres saletés étaient entrés dans le circuit de l'appareil qui devait moyennement apprécier ce bain de boue forcé !

__J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit fichu._

Je relevais les yeux et croisais les pupilles rouges de Rachelle qui me souriait.

_Alors ? Le moment tant attendu est enfin arrivé^^ Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


	26. Sacrifice

La peur me paralysa instantanément tandis que Rachelle se tenait devant moi, me souriant.

__Bonjour Bella !_

Je ne pus ouvrir la bouche, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui se passait et comment Rachelle avait pu arriver ici sans qu'Alice ne la voit.

__Tu n'es pas très loquace décidément. Qui y a-t-il ? Hum…_

Rachelle me fixa intensément quelques instants, au bout de plusieurs secondes je compris qu'en réalité elle ne me fixait pas vraiment, elle semblait concentrer sur autre chose que moi et cette chose semblait l'accaparer entièrement.

Ses yeux grenades semblaient morts, ils ne voyaient plus, tout du moins ce qui nous en entouraient.

Rachelle était en train de lire en moi et cette pensée me glaça.

Enfin ses yeux se ranimèrent et elle sembla encore plus réjouie qu'auparavant.

__Passionnant ! Vraiment toute cette peur, cette passion aussi que tu éprouves pour ton cher Edward, c'est vraiment fascinant ! Enfin ne nous égarons pas, cette petite entrevue privée n'était déjà pas prévue, elles sont plus efficaces mais prennent trop de temps à mon goût !_

__Plus efficace que quoi, _bafouillais-je

__Franchement Bella je ne comprend pas comment tu as fait pour découvrir le secret des Cullen avec aussi peu d'intuition ! Je peux lire dans une personne sans avoir à me concentrer comme je viens de le faire mais c'est moins efficace, je ne peux pas tout cerner de son sub-conscient. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça ! Pour tout te dire j'ai un problème._

La dernière phrase de Rachelle m'interpella, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle renonçait, que nous avions gagné ?

Elle dut sentir l'espoir renaître en moi et sourit plus largement comme pour démentir mes déductions.

__Vois-tu Bella j'ai tout prévu, je sais comment tuer ton compagnon, je n'aurais aucun mal à ça en fait._

Mon cœur se déchira, j'eus l'impression qu'il cherchait à me tuer, arrêter de battre pour que je n'ais pas à endurer cette douleur que je savais insupportable.

Rachelle sourit, elle semblait exultée de joie, ma souffrance étant certainement la plus belle chose qui soit pour elle.

__Désolé Bella, je viens de te mentir, enfin juste un petit peu ! J'ai tout de même dû changer mes stratégies constamment à cause de votre extralucide et provoquer un accident de voiture pour couper la ligne téléphonique. Un couple et leurs deux enfants en ont fait les frais, enfin ce sont les dommages collatéraux tout ça ! En fait mon problème était votre portable, pour le téléphone je n'ai pas endommagé les poteaux électriques moi-même, le fait d'attaquer des humains n'était pas surveillé par la petite voyante mais pour mettre ce portable hors-service il aurait fallu que je m'approche de vous et ça m'étais impossible puisque j'aurais aussitôt été repérée ! Heureusement que tu es si maladroite, ça aurait pu me prendre des mois sans ça ! _

Intelligente, diabolique, folle.

Voilà ce qu'était Rachelle pour moi.

Un couple et deux enfants, quatre humains innocents avaient donc été tué par ma faute.

Irina avait déjà péri à cause de cette histoire, Edward risquait également sa vie même si il ne le savait pas alors j'étais plutôt contente que Rachelle soit là, elle avait changé d'avis et décider de me tuer c'était évident.

Etrangement j'acceptais la mort avec joie, c'était beaucoup mieux que de devoir vivre sans mon ange à mes côtés !

Alors je me redressais, dépourvue de toute peur, l'heure de ma mort était arrivée, je n'avais aucune raison de lutter car la fin de ma vie sauverait celle de l'homme que j'aimais.

__Bella, _soupira Rachelle exaspérée, _arrête de te faire des idées ! Tu sais que c'est très énervant d'être ainsi sous-estimée ! J'ai dit que j'avais un problème pas que la situation m'échappait !_

Je me glaçais, je ne comprenais plus. Qu'est-ce que Rachelle faisait ici si elle n'était pas venue pour me tuer ?

__Comme je te l'ai dit je sais comment tuer ton compagnon, pendant une partie de chasse ce serait très facile mais ce qui m'embête c'est que tu ne pourrais pas profiter du spectacle voir son visage quand il se rendra compte que tout est de ta faute, me voir le tuer, le faire un peu souffrir aussi peut-être… A quoi tout cela servirait-il si tu n'étais pas là ?_

Mon cœur n'était plus que sang, il avait explosé dans ma poitrine, me faisant souffrir le martyre, il n'y avait plus rien à faire tout était fini.

__Bella ! Pourrais-tu parler un peu, supplier, je ne sais pas faire quelque chose au lieu de rester prostrée par terre ! Vraiment tu n'es pas une victime divertissante ! Bon je reprends, je vais donc t'emmener avec moi en laissant un mot à ton compagnon lui donnant ainsi le lieu où je te retiens et après je le tuerais devant toi !_

Je ne portais plus attention aux propos de Rachelle, seul le début m'avait marqué, il fallait que je régisse, que je fasse quelque chose pour empêcher ça !

Je n'étais pas une victime !

Je me relevais plus déterminée que jamais et cette fois-ci ce fut moi qui sourit à Rachelle à sa plus grande surprise, j'allais me battre et avec ses armes !

__Vous savez j'étais là quand Victoria a été tuée, elle a d'abord été décapitée puis démembré et ensuite brûlée, _dis-je avec un sourire que j'espérais aussi diabolique que le sien

Rachelle se raidit ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que je lui dise ça.

__Tais-toi !_

__Pour Laurent je n'ai pas vu grand-chose mais j'ai entendu ses cris quand les loups l'ont tué, ça doit faire mal d'être dévoré, lui il voulait juste me tuer tout comme James et Victoria et j'ai causé leur perte._

__Et je vais te le faire payer !_

Rachelle semblait littéralement bouillir de rage, ses yeux rubis étaient si éclatants de douleur et de colère que je crus un instant que j'avais réussi à lui faire perdre contenance mais elle ne m'attaqua pas.

C'était ça mon plan, qu'elle me tue.

Après ma mort elle n'aurait plus de raisons de tuer Edward puisque sa mort ne me ferait plus souffrir, il fallait que je la pousse dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'elle agisse sur un coup de tête et décide de me retirer la vie.

__Vous deviez vraiment faire honte à votre clan ! Ils n'ont rien tenté pour vous retrouver après que les Volturi vous ai capturé._

__Il me croyait morte, ils ne m'auraient jamais laissé !_

__Si vous le dîtes mais Laurent s'est vite consolé de votre « mort ». Et puis ce n'est pas seulement pour cette raison que je dis que vous leur faîtes honte, regardez ce que vous êtes en train de faire !_

__Je les venge, _s'écria-t-elle offusquée

__Non, je suis devant vous, sans défense et vous ne me tuer pas. Ils sont tous morts en voulant me tuer et vous m'épargner ! C'est vraiment pathétique !_

Rachelle me sembla encore plus folle qu'à son habitude, je n'avais plus rien à dire, j'avais réussi, elle était déstabilisée par mes propos et ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle hésitait et c'était là ma plus grande force.

Soudain son regard se durci, chose que j'aurais cru impossible, et elle se rapprocha de moi, un air décidé peint sur le visage.

Je pris une grande inspiration et fermais les yeux lorsque je sentis qu'elle était tout près de moi.

Je rassemblais toutes les images que j'avais d'Edward, notre première rencontre, notre premier baiser, j'imaginais notre mariage, un jour magnifique qui n'existerait malheureusement jamais, ma vie allait prendre fin aujourd'hui mais je ne regrettais rien, que ce soit ce dernier geste d'amour ou notre histoire.

Un seul regret venait tout entaché.

Jacob.

Maintenant que j'allais mourir tout m'apparaissaient avec beaucoup plus de clarté, je ne l'avais jamais aimé, pas de cette façon en tout cas, c'était mon frère, mon meilleur ami mais Edward était mon seul et unique amour.

Je me concentrais sur le visage de mon ange en sentant le souffle froid de Rachelle près de moi, il y eu un choc puis se fut le trou noir tandis que j'essayais désespéremment de me raccrocher à son image.

_Alors ? Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


	27. Entretien avec un vampire

J'étais contre quelque chose de froid et dur, je m'y blottissais, espérant que ce soit Edward et que je puisse mourir dans ses bras, lui offrant ainsi mon dernier souffle comme je lui avais déjà offert mon cœur et mon âme.

Les ténèbres m'entouraient, ils étaient partout et je les laissais m'envelopper sans lutter pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'ils m'échappaient, que la mort ne venait pas me prendre comme je l'espérais.

Soudain je vis une lumière ou plutôt un mince rayon de jour et cherchais à me rapprocher de cette flamme vacillante, espérant enfin atteindre la mort.

J'ouvris les yeux, ils papillonnèrent quelques instants puis je me rendis compte que j'étais allongée sur une étendue de glace.

C'était ça le paradis ?

Je me redressais et constatais avec horreur que Rachelle était devant moi.

__Bien dormi ? Désolé j'ai frappé un peu fort._

Une douleur lacinante me vrilla les tempes et je portais instinctivement la main à ma tête, j'avais une grosse bosse à l'arrière du crâne.

Ma gorge se serra et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, j'avais échoué.

__Je dois dire que tu m'as vraiment impressionnée Bella, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part !_

Je regardais autour de moi sans prêter attention aux paroles de mon tortionnaire, nous étions dans une patinoire visiblement désaffectée.

__Ca te plait ? C'est un petit clin d'œil au poème Fire and Ice de Robert Frost, j'ai remarqué que tu l'aimais beaucoup alors je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée que la fin de ton monde soit dans le feu et la glace._

__Dois-je vous remerciez, _demandais-je sarcastique

La vampire fit la moue, apparemment elle s'attendait vraiment à me faire plaisir !

__Bon ce n'est pas grave. Reparlons un peu de ce qui s'est passé. Je te félicite, tu sais tu as vraiment failli me faire craquer ! J'étais à deux doigts de tuer, si je n'avais pas lu dans ton sub-conscient au dernier moment ton stratagème aurait certainement fonctionné !_

Alors ça n'avait tenu qu'à un fil, il aurait suffi de si peu pour que j'arrive à mes fins et que je sauve Edward !

__Ne sois pas déçue Bella, j'avoue que je te considérais comme une petite chose fragile mais ton plan m'a montré que j'avais tord, je te respecte pour ça. Finalement nous ne sommes pas si différentes._

J'avais son respect, peut-être que je pourrais réussir à sauver mon ange grâce à ça.

__Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous allez nous laisser tranquilles._

Rachelle éclata de rire, elle ressemblait ainsi à une enfant à qui l'on vient de raconter une bonne blague, comme un tel démon pouvait-il se cacher derrière un visage si angélique ?

__Bien sûr que non ! Mais notre combat sera désormais plus loyal, c'est toujours mieux de respecter son ennemie vois-tu nous nous ressemblons mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais t'épargner !_

__Nous ne nous ressemblons pas ! Vous êtes un monstre sans cœur, nous n'avons rien à voir !_

J'avais accepté ses paroles tant que j'avais encore un espoir mais maintenant il était hors de question que je me laisse insulter par cette folle !

__Vraiment tu trouves que nous sommes si opposées que ça ?_

__Oui !_

Elle souriait, comme toujours, ce sourire m'était devenu insupportable et j'avais des pulsions meurtrières à chaque fois que je le voyais.

__Tu ne t'en rend peut-être pas compte mais j'ai raison, j'ai lu dans ton sub-conscient et je te connais mieux que toi-même. Par exemple la révélation que tu as eu tout à l'heure à propos de ton ami je le savais depuis la première fois que je t'ais vu !_

__Et alors ? J'ai commis des erreurs, je ne le nie pas mais ces erreurs ne font pas de moi un être aussi maléfique !_

Je me sentais humiliée, c'était comme un viol, toute ces choses intimes qui ne concernaient que moi, et encore car je savais que je n'avais pas conscience de tout, elle me les volait !

__Bella je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu as vu ta véritable nature à quelques reprises pourtant, tu est prête à sacrifier n'importe qui même toi pour sauver Edward et ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que tu es aussi prête à tuer pour lui !_

Abasourdie j'enregistrais l'information, en fait ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça.

Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de tuer Rachelle ?

Pour tout dire je ne connaissais pas mes propres limites concernant Edward, je savais que j'étais prête à tout pour lui mais que signifiait exactement ce « tout » ?

__Peut-être mais ça ne fait pas pour autant de moi quelqu'un d'aussi monstrueux que vous !_

Rachelle secoua la tête puis regarda un tas de morceaux de bois qui était empilé près des gradins de la patinoire.

Je me rendais compte avec horreur que c'était le bûcher que Rachelle avait préparé pour mon ange !

Sans tenir compte de ma douleur et de ma panique, d'ailleurs elle ne me regardait même pas et restait concentrée sur le tas de morceaux de bois, Rachelle commença à parler.

__Nous aimions tous le feu, James, Laurent, Victoria et moi. Nous avions une véritable passion pour tout ce qui pouvait nous détruire et nous étions fascinés par les flammes car c'était la seule chose qui pouvait tuer un vampire. Pourtant à aucun moment nous n'avons pensé qu'un jour nous aussi serions brûlés. Je n'ai jamais pensé que notre clan pourrait être détruit, j'avais une confiance aveugle en eux._

Elle se tourna enfin vers moi et sourit mais cette fois-ci plus tristement, son sourire était même un peu désolé.

__J'ai toujours suivi, je n'ai jamais pris d'initiatives c'était toujours James ou Victoria qui décidaient, Laurent aussi quelques fois. Moi j'étais tellement sûre qu'ils auraient forcément raison que je ne proposais même pas une autre alternative. J'obéissais et à chaque fois ils avaient pris la bonne décision, nous nous amusions et étions heureux. J'étais comme toi, je n'aimais pas faire du mal aux autres vampires, James le savait et le plus souvent nous traquions des animaux ou d'autres créatures mythiques. _

Je voyais enfin la ressemblance, Rachelle avait toute confiance en son clan comme moi avec les Cullen mais ma famille était formée de gens bons contrairement à la sienne.

__Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment mon clan a pu être détruit. Mais maintenant que je suis seule je ne peux plus suivre leur décision, il faut que je fasse mes propres choix pour une fois et que je les venge !_

__Ce n'est pas la solution, ça ne vous apportera rien. Par exemple Laurent n'aurait pas voulu que vous fassiez du mal à Irina._

Sa bouche trembla légèrement, si elle avait été humaine j'aurais pensé qu'elle était prête à éclater en sanglots.

__Je sais, au début moi non plus je ne voulais pas la tuez mais j'ai pensé à tout ces moment que je n'avais pas eu avec lui et dont elle avait pu profiter. C'est injuste, j'aurais été prête à tout pour Laurent et il a été avec une autre !_

Elle ne ressemblait plus à la vampire cruelle et impitoyable, juste à une femme que la vie avait détruite.

__Peut-être qu'il vous aimait et qu'il était avec Irina uniquement par solitude._

__Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais lu en lui ! J'avais trop peur d'être déçue et je ne voulais pas violer son intimité, regarde où ça m'a mené !_

__Rachelle, je ne voulais pas causer tout ça je vous le jure. Je n'ai rien fait pour que James me traque. Je vous en supplie épargnez Edward._

Elle me regarda quelques secondes, elle semblait complètement perdue puis soudain ses traits se durcirent.

__Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as écouté et réconforté ! C'était uniquement dans le but de sauver ton compagnon ! Eh bien je viens de l'entendre, il arrive et je peux t'assurer que je ne vais pas l'épargner._

__Mais non je vous assure…_

Je fus interrompu par un bruit de verre cassé, Edward arrivait pour me sauver, tout du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait mais en entrant ici il venait de signer mon arrêt de mort car sans lui je ne pourrais plus vivre.

Cette patinoire était en réalité notre tombeau.


	28. Affrontement final

Je restais immobile, c'était l'un de ses moments où l'on sait qu'il va se passer quelque chose de terrible, qu'on a envie de hurler et de se débattre pour empêcher que ça se produise mais notre corps ne bouge pas, notre esprit est là, hurlant et se débattant en silence dans une prison de chair qui reste passive.

Le choc est trop grand, trop fort, notre maigre force ne peut rien y faire mais c'est ce dernier sursaut de vie qui nous guide, cet instant de survie dont _il _me croyait dépourvue et qui était pourtant présent en moi à cet instant.

Bien sûr il n'arrivait pas à me faire réagir, juste à ne pas sombrer totalement, à continuer à respirer pour vivre, pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Et je voyais comme jamais, chaque détail me frappait, j'étais attentive à tout au moindre bruit, au moindre éclat de lumière qui provenait des rayons de soleil qui traversaient péniblement les quelques trous du plafond ne donnant qu'une lumière infime.

Le ciel lui-même nous avais abandonnée, nous allions mourir dans cette patinoire obscure et oppressante.

Même l'arrivée d'Edward ne me tira pas de mon apathie, les ténèbres étaient trop forts, nous allions mourir engloutis par toute cette noirceur.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit doucement la main attendant certainement une réponse mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus bouger ni parler, la fin était proche et l'accepter était trop dur, mon pauvre corps n'en était pas capable et préférait simuler cette mort qui allait bientôt glacer mon cœur.

Mes yeux trouvèrent la force de réagirent eux, laissant quelques larmes les humidifier.

Quand Rachelle s'approcha et commença à parler à Edward je n'eus plus aucune réaction, je me recroquevillais simplement sur moi-même.

Mon esprit fit abstraction de ce qui se passait autour de moi, m'envoyant une autre image.

Je voyais mon sang couler, le précieux liquide emportant avec lui les dernières gouttes de vie qui se cachait au plus profond de moi.

Je me concentrais sur cette image, c'était une délivrance, la possibilité de ne plus souffrir alors je m'imaginais avec délice ma mort, fermant les yeux pour ne plus rien voir d'autre que moi devant ma salle de bain un rasoir dans une main et les poignets tranchés.

C'était mon avenir et je voulais me couper du monde extérieur jusqu'à ce que ce moment arrive.

Pourtant j'eus l'impression de recevoir une gifle, j'ouvrais les yeux mais ni Rachelle ni Edward n'était devant moi, je voulais me replonger dans ma vision mais cette fois-ci une voix m'interpella.

_Sa _voix.

Il n'était pas là, certainement en train de se battre avec Rachelle à un autre endroit de la patinoire mais j'entendais sa voix dans mon inconscience tout comme lorsqu'il m'avait quitté.

Sa voix de velours criait furieusement mon prénom, me disant de me relever, de m'enfuir pendant qu'il en était encore temps mais je refusais obstinément, pas sans lui, il n'avait pas le droit de me demander de vivre dans un monde où il n'existait pas.

_Bella aie confiance._

Il n'était plus furieux, c'était tendre, une requête mais j'avais peur, peur de ce que j'allais découvrir en ouvrant les yeux et en revenant dans le monde des vivants.

Pourtant je me laissais guider par sa voix qui me tirait des méandres de mon esprit et me ramenait à la surface.

J'ouvris les yeux, pas comme je l'avais fait précédemment, cette fois-ci je les ouvrais vraiment, j'acceptais ce que j'avais devant les yeux sans chercher à m'échapper de cette réalité que j'aurais pourtant voulu fuir.

Rachelle et Edward étaient dans un coin de la patinoire près des gradins mais ils n'étaient pas en train de se battre comme je m'y étais attendu, en tout cas ils ne se battaient pas physiquement, pour le moment ils faisaient un duel psychologique.

Chacun se servait de son don dans le but de déstabiliser l'autre.

Je me raidis quand j'entendis Rachelle dire à Edward que je lui avais menti et que c'était lui qui était la cible de ses attaques.

Pourtant mon ange ne perdit pas sa contenance, je n'osais imaginer la culpabilité que j'aurais ressentie si mon mensonge avait causé sa mort !

Puis soudain tout bascula, en une phrase…

__J'ai lu dans son esprit, Irina n'était qu'un pis-aller et si il a quitté le clan de James c'est parce que la seule personne pour qui il y restait était morte._

Les yeux de Rachelle s'élargirent, ce fut sa dernière action, Edward la tua juste après. Mais elle n'a pas cherché à l'éviter, et j'étais certaine que si elle l'a laissé le tuer c'est parce qu'il venait de lui offrir ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé : l'amour de Laurent.

La vengeance ne valait maintenant plus rien pour elle et rejoindre son clan en enfer était son seul souhait. Car après tout peu importait les conditions de vie, les tortures et le reste le plus important c'est d'être avec les personnes que l'on aime.

Après cela Edward s'approcha de moi et prit doucement dans ses bras comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine qui risquait de se casser à chaque instant.

Ce n'est que quand il me plaqua contre son torse de pierre que je me rendis compte que c'était fini, nous n'avions plus rien à craindre.

Toutes ces larmes et ces cris qui jusque là étaient rester en moi, sortirent et j'éclatais en sanglots heurtés dans son cou, le suppliant de me pardonner de lui avoir menti, de ne pas me laisser et parmi toutes ces excuses et ces supplications je lui répétais inlassablement que je l'aimais.

Quant à lui il me réconfortait, passant tendrement sa main dans mon dos pour que je me calme et me disant que ce n'était rien, que c'était fini.

Mais je refusais de calmer mes torrents de larmes ou de le lâcher malgré tout, j'avais eu trop peur, il fallait que je laisse sortit toutes ces émotions qui me rongeait depuis si longtemps.

Pourtant au bout d'un moment mes yeux semblèrent enfin se tarirent et je me détachais de son étreinte pour regarder autour de moi, je m'approchais du tas de cendres qu'était maintenant le bûcher où Rachelle avait péri.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir je ne lui en voulais pas, elle avait raison si Edward était mort je serais devenue aussi folle et assoiffée de vengeance qu'elle !

Mais j'avais eu la chance de ne pas être privée de mon ange, il restait en retrait derrière moi, je pense que lui aussi avait du mal à se dire que le cauchemar avait pris fin, que nous pouvions nous réveiller et recommencer à vivre.

Il y avait un avenir qui s'offrait à nous, un avenir heureux avec comme premier projet un mariage !

Je me tournais vers mon fiancé en souriant et ça là que je le vis.

Un gardien rondouillard qui avait du entendre du bruit.

Je n'eus rien le temps de faire, le petit homme chauve et tremblotant sortit son arme de service et tira sur mon ange avant de s'enfuir.

La balle ricocha sur sa peau de marbre mais mon cœur se brisa tout de même, je me sentais vraiment ridicule que mon cœur se déchire pour si peur puis je croisais le regard paniqué d'Edward qui se précipitait vers moi.

Je baissais les yeux et je vis enfin ce qui effrayant tant mon ange, la balle qui avait ricoché sur lui m'avait atteinte en plein cœur…


	29. Epilogue

Je m'effondrais et Edward me rattrapa.

Mon sang se répandait à une vitesse hallucinante tandis que mon cœur battait difficilement cette dernière symphonie, cette marche funèbre.

Edward semblait complètement paniqué ne sachant pas comment réagir, moi je restais calme, le regardant et attendant la mort qui viendrait me prendre d'ici quelques instants.

Je sentais ma conscience et ma vie m'abandonner même si je m'accrochais à Edward pour ne pas le quitter, pour rester auprès de lui et goûter à ce bonheur que je croyais à portée de main il y a encore quelques instants mais qui était en train de nous être arraché.

Après tant d'épreuves traversées ma fin était venue, un bête accident, une balle perdue. J'étais vraiment un aimant à catastrophe je ne pouvais pas le nier !

Comme la vie est cruelle !

Je plongeais dans les yeux d'ambres de mon ange pour qu'il m'accompagne jusqu'au dernier moment.

Pour la première fois je le vis avoir réellement peur et bien sûr c'était pour moi.

Soudain l'or incandescent de ses prunelles devint déterminé et je le vis se pencher sur ma poitrine.

Malgré le sang qui coulait et qui devait être un véritable calvaire pour lui je le sentis hésiter, il embrassa d'abord doucement l'endroit de ma poitrine qui m'avait fait tant souffrir lorsqu'il m'avait quitté et son contact glacé sembla faire disparaître aussi la douleur de la balle qui avait décidé de se loger dans ma cage thoracique.

Il caressa tendrement cet endroit, murmura « je t'aime » puis je sentis ses crocs se planter dans ma chair.

Fin

_Eh bien voilà c'est la fin de cette fic, ça me fait un gros pincement au cœur de marquer ces trois petites lettres parce que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et à lire vos reviews. Mais bon toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin !_

_Enfin ceci n'est pas vraiment une fin puisque cette fic aura une suite normalement, ce sera très différent de celle-ci mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira, cette fic s'appellera « Les liens du cœur & du sang »_

_Voilà alors un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu et reviewez cette fic et à bientôt j'espère !_


End file.
